El Motivo De Tu Silencio
by SilveR liTtle WolF
Summary: CONGELADA Yaoi. AU. "Siempre podemos guardar secrtos ¿no es asi, cachorro?"
1. Prologo The Rain That Brought An Angel

**"_When disaster strikes on a daily basis... I'm looking for wisdom in all teh wrong places... But still wanna laugh in dissapointed faces... You can't help me, I'm blinded by these."_**

"Heroes and thieves at my door... I can't seem to tell them apart anymore... just when I've figured it out... Darling is with you I'm without"

Jeje... sorry... n/n es q me guasta mucho esa canción jeje n.n

Pus aqui les traigo una nueva historia, esta vez dentro de YU-GI-OH!

Enjoy it!

_ADVERTENCIA!!_

**El contenido de esta historia contiene Yaoi (RELACIÓN DE HOMBRE CON HOMBRE)  
Si NO les gusta este tipo de historias, POR FAVOR salgase ahora.  
Ya ha sido suficiente advertido, por lo que comentarios homofobicos NO seran aceptados.**

**Gracias. OwO**

* * *

Suspiro por decima vez en la noche, estaba realmente agotado

Suspiro por decima vez en la noche, estaba realmente agotado. Salió del amplio salón que anteriormente se había encontrado repleto de importantes ejecutivo y personas influyentes en dirección a su habitación; mantener esa expresión tranquila, con una ligera curvatura en los labios mostrando lo que parecía una sonrisa, manteniendo sus cejas cafés ligeramente arqueadas con expresión de gozo, había sido realmente agotador, pero al menos ya podía quitarse esa mascara y podía relajar sus músculos faciales.

Observaba como todos los sirvientes se movían aprisa por la mansión Kaiba mientras recogían y limpiaban los restos de aquella fiesta, alguno se detenían cuando pasaban junto a él para darle una reverencia y seguir con su trabajo, le gustaba ver como todos le mostraban ese respeto y hasta admiración y en su defecto miedo, después de todo él era el gran Seto Kaiba, dueño de Kaiba Corporation, la mas grande empresa de desarrollo de tecnologías en todo Japón y gran competencia contra las empresas del resto del mundo, además de ser un negociante fiero, frio, calculador, sin escrúpulos, con un talento para tratar a las demás personas y siempre lograr su cometido; por supuesto que tenia que infundir respeto.

Soltó un undécimo suspiro al ver como una de las encargadas de limpieza se le había quedado mirando con una sonrisa boba y un sonrojo, asunto que resolvió mirándola con unos orbes azules y fríos. Siguió su camino cuando la mujer hubo vuelto a sus deberes con apremio al no querer perder su empleo. Sus azulinos ojos se desviaron a una de las ventanas del pasillo y se encontró con su reflejo, un rostro sumamente atractivo, además de sereno, cabello castaño con un corte parejo con varios mechones cayendo por su frente, un cuerpo bien formado debido al constante ejercicio, cosa que se podría apreciar con lujo ya que se había retirado la corbata, desfajado la camisa blanca y con los primeros cuatro botones de la misma desabrochados, bastante bien para sus 26 años; pero noto que su reflejo era ligeramente distorsionado y por primera vez en toda la noche se dio cuenta de que llovía a cantaros.

Siguió su camino hasta que se topo con un hombre que probablemente tenia alrededor de 60 años, alto, con el cabello grisáceo con toques blancos algo largo amarrado en una sencilla coleta, ojos cafés oscuros llenos de experiencia, delgado, una expresión tranquila en su, ligeramente arrugado, rostro, que portaba un uniforme que consistía en un pantalón formal negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata de moños, un chaleco negro con botones dorados y zapatos negros bien lustrados.

-Jack.- Llamo el castaño, dejando escuchar su masculina y grave voz.

El peli blanco se giro y miro al hombre con una pequeña y amable sonrisa. -Buenas noches, señor Seto.- Si, señor Seto... así es como lo decía, era el único en toda la mansión que le podía decir así, para los demás era señor Kaiba o simplemente señor. ¿La razón? Bastante sencilla, Jack Hirazagua ha estado a servicio de los Kaiba desde que tenia prácticamente 18 años, además de que había estado con Seto prácticamente desde su nacimiento y el CEO lo consideraba como parte de su familia, que no era muy grande por cierto, solo él y su hermano menor Mokuba, y Jack por supuesto, quien se había ganado la confianza del castaño a lo largo de los años, hasta llegar convertirse en el jefe de los de servicio, chofer personal y consejero de Kaiba. -¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-

-¿Has visto a Taiyo y Kage?- Pregunto mientras miraba la tormenta que se azotaba contra la mansión Kaiba.

-No, señor.- Respondió desviando su mirada igualmente hacia la ventana. -Al empezar la fiesta los sacamos al patio pero empezó a llover y ya no los encontramos ¿Quiere que mande buscarlos?- Regreso su mirada hacia el señor de la casa.

-No.- Comenzó a caminar. -Yo mismo los buscare.- Se dirigió hacia una de la puertas que daban al jardín trasero de la mansión.

-Como usted guste señor.- Hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

El castaño se detuvo y miro nuevamente la tormenta, otro suspiro, tomo su gabardina negra, se la puso y se coloco el gorro de la misma antes de salir por la puerta y que la lluvia lo empapara en tan solo un instante. Comenzó a caminar mientras que su cuerpo tiritaba ligeramente por el frio y su vista era bloqueada por la oscuridad de la noche y la cortina de lluvia; no iba a ser tan fácil encontrar a aquel par canino.

-Taiyo! Kage!- Grito mientras miraba en varias direcciones. -Taiyo! Kage!- Grito nuevamente pero al no encontrar respuesta lanzo varias maldiciones como simples murmullos. Siguió caminando por el vasto jardín de su mansión sin éxito, pasaron los minutos y la lluvia no cesaba ni un minuto. -Taiyo! Kage!- Grito una tercer vez, pero a diferencia de las anteriores dos veces, esta vez recibió un ladrido por respuesta. -Taiyo!- Grito al reconocer el timbre alegre y eufórico del ladrido. Dejándose guiar por su buen oído avanzo desde donde escucho el ladrido.

Un segundo ladrido se dejo escuchar, pero este era algo más grave y si no fuera porque sonaba algo agitado hubiera dado miedo. Noto como el ladrido se hacia mas fuerte y no tardo mucho en ver una silueta moviéndose en su dirección. -Kage!- Llamo el castaño al reconocer a su Doberman negro. -Así que aquí estas...- Acarició la cabeza del canino. -¿Dónde esta Taiyo?- Pregunto por inercia, era más que obvio que Kage jamás le iba a contestar, pero como respuesta obtuvo a un perro jalándole de la manga de la gabardina para después echarse a correr en la dirección contaría de la que venia. -Kage!- Lo llamo pero no tuvo mas opción que salir corriendo tras él.

Después de unos minutos de persecución, los ojos azules se dieron cuenta de que un bulto castaño con negro y otro completamente negro se mantenían parados en medio de la lluvia concentrando su vista atención en algo. -Kage! Taiyo!- Llamo a ambos perros pero ninguno pareció hacerle caso. Con un poco de molestia se acerco a ellos con la intención de meterlos como fuese pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su boca se abrió de par en par. -¿Pero qué...?-

Un joven rubio se hallaba tirado e inconsciente en medio de su jardín bajo una recia lluvia, realmente era algo difícil de creer al principio. Cuando por fin reacciono se apresuro junto al joven y por inercia coloco su mano sobre la frente del rubio notando una alta, por no decir altísima, temperatura. Un sensación de preocupación cubrió su pecho y lo tomo en brazos sin pensarlo mas y se apresuro a su mansión al paso mas veloz que podía, pero para su alivio el rubio no pesaba casi nada.

Abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo sobresaltar a varios empelados. -Jack!- Llamo con voz firme mientras se dirigía hacia su propia habitación siendo seguido por Taiyo y Kage. -Jack!- Llamo por segunda vez. Abrió su habitación con un pie y se adentro hasta dejar al empapado rubio sobre la cama, fue hasta ese momento que noto la respiración agitada del joven.

-¿Qué sucede señor Seto?- El siempre servicial Jack hizo acto de presencia en la habitación del CEO, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar al joven sobre la cama del castaño. -Oh! Por Ra...-

-Tiene muy alta fiebre, quiero que llames al doctor ahora mismo y de paso manda traer algo de medicina o lo que sea que ayude a bajarle la fiebre.- Noto como la cara del peli plata esta marcada con la confusión. -No es momento de explicaciones Jack! - Su voz sonó fría y ligeramente molesta.

El mayor reacciono. -Si, enseguida señor, solo póngale un paño húmedo en la cabeza, eso lo ayudara.- Sin mas se retiro a cumplir su más reciente orden.

El CEO se apresuro al baño que conectaba con la habitación, mojo una pequeña toalla, la exprimió y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación para colocarla sobrela frente del rubio.

Un poco más calmado, el castaño se quito la empapada gabardina y la dejo en una silla y se regreso al baño por una toalla para secarse. Noto como los perros miraban constantemente al rubio, como si estuvieran preocupados por el rubio. -Curioso...- Soltó en un susurro ante ese pensamiento.

Una vez un poco más seco arrastro una silla hasta que quedo junto a la cama y se sentó para poder apreciar al rubio un poco más; no pasaba de los 22 años, cabello rubio que caía por su cara debido a la lluvia, rasgos ligeramente finos y bien delineados, una piel morena, y aparentemente un cuerpo bien formado, algo que se podía apreciar ligeramente gracias a que la camisa blanca que llevaba se transparento un poco mostrando un abdomen plano pero ligeramente marcado. Estiro la mano la mano para acomodar los cabellos rubios que le impedían la completa apreciación del rostro del joven.

-En verdad eres tu...- Un pequeño susurro y una ligera sonrisa salieron de Kaiba al notar quien era el que dormía en su cama en esos momentos. Era ese hermoso y atractivo rubio que había visto anteriormente en su fiesta, si, era él... de eso estaba completamente seguro. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Fácil, nunca dejo de observarlo durante toda la velada, desde que lo vio parada en medio del gentío atrajo su atención por completo, jamás había visto ser humano más perfecto, según el castaño, ese rubio era un ángel que había caído del cielo y que para su bendita suerte cayo en su mansión. No podía decir bien que era lo que sentía, realmente no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia es que se había obsesionado con ese rubio con tan solo verlo, sin embargo justo cuando se decidió a hablarle, este desapareció... aun se preguntaba como había llegado a su jardín, descartaba la idea del alcohol ya que nunca lo vio tomar ni una gota de una bebida alcohólica, sin embargo, no le molestaba tener que cuidar a ese rubio ya que quizá... podría conocerlo mejor. Poso su intensa mirada azul sobre los labios del rubio y pasó su dedo gordo por ellos pero lo retiro enseguida algo molesto consigo mismo ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? Bien, admitía que el rubio era en verdad apetecible pero él era Seto Kiba, tenia que tener auto control y no podía simplemente violarlo allí mismo y...

Mala idea... ciertas imágenes cruzaron la mente del castaño por lo que rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, todo esto bajo las curiosas miradas caninas. Decidió pensar en otras cosas y se dedico a mirar como aparentemente la fiebre bajaba, sonrió un poco al verlo, le parecía que ese rubio era como... como un... como un travieso, juguetón y alegre... -Cachorro.- Pensó en vos alta. No sabia porque había sacado esa idea pero simplemente le pareció que así era el rubio, que era un curiosos -Cachorro...- Soltó en otros murmullo, no podía evitarlo, le encantaba decirle así.

* * *

**_"Well I'm stubborn and wrong but at least I know it... I keep moving along until i can get through this... but maby this song is the best i can do it... so I'm patiently wating on these."_**

Jeje... n/n 

**DEJEN RR!!**

SilveR WolF


	2. White Dragon Black Dragon

**WOLA!! n.n**

**Aqui pasando a publicar el segundo capi!! Jeje n.n**

Miraba el pasar del paisaje a través de la ventana de su elegante limusina negra mientras se escuchaba una ligera y cómoda tonada, pero su mente se encontraba mucho mas distante, se encontraba en momentos ocurridos hace un poco mas de tres semanas...

-Señor Kaiba.- Un hombre con un traje gris oscuro entraba en la sala.

El mencionado se levanto de golpe al escuchar la voz del hombre. -Doctor.- Miro a los ojos grises del hombre. - ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Se encuentra bien.- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los curvados labios. -Solo tiene un poco de fiebre pero nada de que preocuparse, solo tiene descansar, tomar la medicina que le recomendé y en un par de semanas estará completamente bien.-

-Me alegro de oír eso.- Irónicamente su rosto seguía tan serio como siempre. -¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-

-Si... pero...- El castaño se apresuro hacia su habitación ignorando olímpicamente al medico.

El CEO se detuvo unos momentos antes de entrar a su habitación esperando encontrarse al rubio durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, pero fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse al joven rubio sentado sobre la cama acariciando el suave pelaje de Taiyo mientras Kage entraba a la habitación después de Kaiba. Al escuchar la puerta abriéndose el rubio se volteo hacia la entrada y se topo con unos orbes azules mirándolo con detenimiento, mirada miel y azul se cruzaron por varios minutos hasta que un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del rubio y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-"Es muy apuesto"- Pensó el rubio mirando al perro que descansaba junto a él sobre la cama.

-"Sus ojos... son... hermosos..."- Pensó el castaño mientras se acercaba hacia la cama donde descansaba el rubio. Se sentó en la misma silla donde se había sentado con anterioridad. -Hola.- Dijo suavemente, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que el rubio mirándolo de lado con una pequeña sonrisa y haciendo señal de saludo con la mano. -Soy Seto Kaiba, un placer.- Tomo la mano del rubio, sacándole un tono aun más rojo en sus mejillas, para después depositar un suave beso en ella. -¿y tu?- Miro al rubio.

El chico no hizo más que sonrojarse y mirar un poco más fijamente al castaño, sin embargo no dijo nada. Algo que molesto ligeramente al castaño. El rubio movió la boca como intentando decir algo pero ni un solo sonido salió de su boca.

-No puede hablar, señor Kaiba.- Una tercera voz irrumpió en la tensa atmosfera obligando a Seto a voltearse para encarar al doctor que recién entraba en la habitación. -Era lo que quería decirle, señor, este joven no habla.-

-Entonces es mudo.- Dijo el CEO en una afirmación mirando como el rubio desviaba la mirada, sin embargo alcanzo notar aflicción en su expresión.

-No, exactamente.- Dijo el doctor acercándose a Kaiba. -No tiene ninguna clase de problema, es solo que pareciera que quizá algo hizo que dejara de usar sus cuerdas vocales.- Ambos hombres notaron cono el joven apretaba la colcha café oscura entre sus manos. -También me di cuenta de que sabe el idioma de las señas.-

-Mmm...- Las grandes palabras del CEO. -Eso no será problema.- Dijo finalmente levantándose y buscando algo en su escritorio, no tardo mucho en volverse a sentar en la silla que ocupaba con anterioridad y entregarle al rubio una libreta y una pluma de color azul brillante. -Con esto podrás comunicarte más fácilmente con nosotros.-

Un brillo de emoción iluminó los ojos color miel cuando tomo el cuaderno, destapo la pluma y empezó a escribir. Unos momentos después el rubio les enseño el cuaderno con letras de molde con un aspecto un tanto infantil, algo le pareció curioso y de cierta manera tierno al castaño. En el cuaderno se podía leer: _Gracias!! En verdad les agradezco todo esto.- _

-No es nada.- Dijo el CEO con una ligera curvatura en sus labios indicando una sensual sonrisa que hizo aumentar el sonrojo del rubio. -Pero ahora... ¿Cuál es tu nombre.-

-_Joseph Wheeler, señor Kaiba, un placer.-_

-El placer es mío y por favor dime solo Seto.- Ante este comentario el rubio se enrojeció aun más.

-_Gracias, Seto... pero no quiero causarte molestias, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa._-

-Eso no se puede, Joey.- El aludido se sonrojo al escuchar ese diminutivo de su nombre salido de los labios del CEO. -No estas en condiciones de salir, así que te quedaras aquí y no, no s ninguna molestia, al contario es un placer.-

-_Gracias.-_

-Bueno, si me disculpan, me retiro.- Dijo el doctor tosiendo un poco para recordarles a ambos jóvenes de su presencia. -Con permiso.-

-Si, doctor. Gracias.- Dijo el castaño observando como el medico salía de la habitación dejándolos solos. -Ahora.- Se volteo a mirar al rubio que se había sonrojado aun más. -Dime, Joey... ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en mi jardín la noche anterior? Si mal no recuerdo tu asististe a mi fiesta.-

La mirada de Joey se volvió ausente y triste, algo que hizo que el CEO frunciera el ceño, no le agradaba ver al rubio con esa expresión en su rostro. -_No lo recuerdo.-_

-¿No?- Repitió algo sorprendido. -Eso es extraño...-

-_Lo siento.-_

-No, no te preocupes.- Acarició suavemente la mano del rubio, lo que aumento el sonrojo en el mismo. -¿ Y que hay de tu familia?-

La mirada del rubio se apago completamente. -_Murieron...-_ Fue lo único que logro escribir antes de que las lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mojando el papel donde escribía y provocando que la tina azul se corriera un poco.

-Joey... yo... lo siento.- Miro como el rubio apretaba la colcha entre sus delgadas manos. -No quise...- Sin saber que mas hacer lo abrazo haciendo sobresaltar al rubio.

Joey solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro del CEO mientras que las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos miel, se sentía en parte estúpido, estaba llorando frente a un tipo que apenas y conoce y para empeorar las cosas lo encontró tirado en su jardín... algo bastante ridículo a su parecer, pero aun así un extraño sentimiento lo invadía, el estar con ese castaño lo hacia sentirse mejor... Por más extraño que pareciera se sentía más tranquilo, el poder desahogarse lo relajaba.

-Señor Kaiba, ya llegamos.- La voz de Jack lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-Eh? Ah, si... gracias Jack.- Bajo de la limusina y se adentro en su mansión aun con los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido estas tres semanas en su mente, la verdad es que todo le parecía extraño, casi como un sueño... el que haya conocido a ese rubio, el que no solo haya cautivado sus sentidos si no también su corazón, porque era cierto... se había enamorado del rubio ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, excepto estar con Joey o "su cachorro" como solía decirle, algo que al rubio parecía molestarle un poco, pero eso solo hacia que Seto disfrutara la expresión de enojo del rubio.

Justo cuando llegó a la sala principal de la mansión una enorme masa negra se aproximo veloz hacia el dueño de esa mansión ladrando de alegría. -Kage.- Dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba la cabeza del doberman, en un principio le hubiera parecido extraño que Taiyo no estuviera con él pero lo más probable es que estuviera con Joey, ambos caninos se habían encariñado con el rubio, pero sobre todo el pastor alemán, eso aliviaba al CEO en cierto sentido ya que sentía que Joey no estaría desprotegido.

Y hablando de rubios ¿Dónde el estaba el suyo? Le pareció extraño no encontrarlo ya que desde que se había podido levantar lo recibía cada vez que llega de trabajar, lo recibía con una sonrisa y una pregunta que varían desde: ¿Cómo te fue Seto? Hasta ¿Te aburriste como siempre Seto? Eso se había convertido en una rutina a la que se había acostumbrado placenteramente. Busco con la mirada el motivo de su sonrisa hasta que escucho un curioso sonido, algo parecido a un ronquido. Camino siguiendo el sonido hasta que llego a uno de los sillones color crema de la sala.

Seto tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír allí mismo; encontró al rubio acostado en el sillón con una pierna y un brazo colgando y a Taiyo dormido boca arriba en el piso junto al rubio ambos roncando ligueramente. Era la imagen más tierna y graciosa que jamás había visto.

-Se paso toda la tarde jugando con Taiyo y Kage y cuando se vino a la sala para esperarlo se quedo dormido.- Dijo la familiar voz de Jack que veía con una expresión paternal la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del CEO.

Kaiba se acerco con cuidado de no despertarlo y se sentó en el mismo sillón donde descansaba el rubio para después acomodar la cabeza de Joey sobre su regazo, al instante este se acomodo inconscientemente. -Jack.- Llamo con coz liguera para no despertar al cachorro.

-¿Si, en que le puedo servir señor?- Pregunto mientas veía como Kage se acomodaba junto a Taiyo.

-Tráenos té y postres...-

-De chocolate, como siempre?- Agrego con una sonrisa.

-Si.- Contesto con una sonrisa mientras jugaba a enredar los rubios mechones con su dedo, le encantaba hacer eso.

-En seguida señor, no me tardo.- Dicho esto se alejo en dirección a la cocina.

-Joey...- Soltó en un suspiro. -Quiero decirte lo importante que eres para mi, pero parece que no quieres saber nada...- Cada vez que intentaba hablar con el rubio sobre eso, este se sonrojaba ante la cercanía del castaño y se alejaba con cualquier excusa, no lo entendía, Joey era tan enigmático... en todo el aspecto de la palabra, siempre esquivaba las preguntas como ¿Dónde vives? O ¿Con quien vives? El CEO siempre había tenido esa curiosidad pero había preferido dejarla de lado, no quería incomodar al rubio, se conformaba con los pequeños detalles que conocía de él. Cerro los ojos mientras otro recuerdo invadía su mente al igual que una sonrisa, al parecer esta expresión se había vuelto mas común en él.

-Con permiso...- Decía Jack al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación del CEO y veía al dueño de esa habitación sentado en la misma silla junto al rubio y a este que permanecía sentado en la cama, la libreta repleta de palabas en azul cielo lo que indicaba que el rubio y el castaño habían estado platicando todo este tiempo. -Les he traído algo de comer.- Dijo al tiempo que colocaba una charola llena de comida en la mesita noche junto a la cama. -Espero que sea de su agrado joven Joseph.-

_-Gracias, pero solo Joey esta bien.-_

-Como juste, joven Joey.- Le dedico una cálida sonrisa al rubio. -Me retiro, con su permiso.- Sin más se retiro de la habitación.

-_Es muy amable.-_

-Si, por eso es en el que más confío.- Dijo el castaño mientras veía la comida que había traído su fiel mayordomo. -¿Qué quieres probar?- La comida consistía en un poco de sopa, un ligero guisado de carne, algo de agua y para postre un helado de chocolate con una cereza en la parte de arriba; algo sencillo pero con aspecto delicioso. -Toma.- Tomo el plato de sopa y se la paso al rubio pero este negaba efusivamente con las manos, pero un rugido proveniente de su estomago delato su hambre y también lo hizo colorearse de la vergüenza. -Solo come...- Dijo el CEO al tiempo que le ponía el plato sobre las piernas.

Joey dudo un poco pero al final tomo la cuchara y le dio una probada a la sopa descubriendo su delicioso sabor. Un brillo acudió a los ojos mieles pera después devorar la sopa dejando prácticamente el plato. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro hasta que se dio cuenta de que Seto lo miraba con ojos curioso y se sonrojo violentamente sintiéndose avergonzado por su repentina falta de modales.

Una ligera risa se escucho en la habitación lo que obligo a Joey a mirar al castaño y verlo con una expresión divertida en su rostro, a su parecer se veía aun mas apuesto de esa manera. -Se ve que tenias hambre.- Le paso la carne y el rubio empezó a comer esta vez con más cuidado en sus modales.

La comida paso entre platica entre ambos, al menos por parte del castaño ya que el rubio estaba comiendo pero asentía de vez en cuando o negaba y cuando lo ameritaba se detenía de su almuerzo y escribía algo en el cuaderno.

-¿Quieres tu postre?- Pregunto al ver como el rubio sobaba su estomago dando a entender que estaba lleno. -Es helado de chocolate, pero si quieres puedo decirle a Jack que...- Se callo al notar como el rubio miraba con un brillo en sus ojos miles el dulce y como un ligero hilito de saliva se escurría de su labio.

El rubio tomo el postre y hundiendo la cuchara saco un gran pedazo y se lo metió en la boca saboreando el dulce, todo con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Joey se ocupo de comer su postre y disfrutar cada bocado y hasta que estaba apunto de terminarse se volteo a mirar al castaño.

-Te gusta mucho el chocolate ¿no?- Pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El rubio se limito a asentir ligeramente sonrojado, pues la verdad ere que le encantaba el chocolate, era prácticamente adicto al chocolate, pero noto que Seto no había comido nada, mas que un poco de té que también había traído Jack. -_¿No quieres?-_

-No, gracias.-

_-Vamos... solo un poco, no has comido nada.-_

-Estoy bien, en serio.- Dijo algo serio pero noto como el rubio tomaba una porción de chocolate del postre con la cuchara y la estiraba hasta acercarla a la boca de Seto, al principio el castaño se resistió pero el rubio insistía con una sonrisa por lo que termino aceptando y abriendo la boca para permitir que el joven metiera la cuchara en su boca y obligándolo a saborear el dulce. -Esta realmente bueno.- El rubio se volvió a acomodar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El castaño noto una pequeña y traviesa mancha de chocolate en la comisura izquierda del labio del rubio, pero lo que tomo la cuchara de la mano del rubio y también el plato donde estaba el postre y los colocó de nuevo en la mesilla de noche, después coloco su mano izquierda sobre la cama y con la derecha tomo con suavidad la mejilla del castaño y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. -Tienes... una pequeña mancha...- Dijo en un susurro.

El rubio comenzaba a hiperventilar y su corazón martillaba desesperado su pecho, un tinte color vino inundo sus mejillas y el sudor comenzaba a empañar su frente, su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente; su garganta de seco y se le hizo un nudo en la misma al sentir la respiración del castaño contra sus labios; cerro los ojos por reflejo y sintió como los suaves labios de Seto besaban la comisura de su labio y su lengua pasaba sigilosa por esa parte provocando que su corazón acelerara aun más el ritmo. Apretó la colcha café con sus manos al sentir como los labios de Kaiba se deslizaban hasta posarse sobre los propios y mantenerse allí por tan solo un segundo, solo un instante. Abrió los ojos al sentir como los labios del castaño se alejaban de él y se topo con la apasionada mirada azulina que tenia un brillo especial en ellos.

-Lo siento... es que tenias una mancha de chocolate...- Acarició por ultima vez la mejilla antes de retirar la mano por completo.

Joey solo asintió con su cara aun ardiendo y su corazón aun bombeando a velocidad de vértigo. -"¿Qué... qué fue esto...? No... no lo entiendo... estoy muy... muy nervioso... pero es que... me... ¿me beso?... no, por supuesto que no... eso no fue un beso... ¿o si?... Yo... yo jamás había sentido algo así..."

-Señor Seto, aquí le dejo lo que me pido.- La voz de Jack lo sacaba de sus recuerdos por segunda vez en el día.

-Si... gracias.- Le dijo al amable hombre que había dejado una bandeja de plata con una tetera que echaba vapor de su boquilla, dos pequeñas tasas y un plato de porcelana blanco repleto de diferentes galletas de chocolate; y después se había retirado. Pero algo más capto la atención del CEO, era la libreta que solía usar Joey para comunicarse con las personas pero esta vez no había ninguna palabra. Tomo el cuaderno para apreciarlo mejor, en la hoja blanca se podía observar el dibujo de un imponente y elegante dragón planco con los ojos azules como dos zafiros, penetrantes y determinados. No pudo evitar sonreír, se veía que el rubio tenia talento, era un dibujo completamente admirable, pero ese dibujo le recordó el pequeño regalo que le había conseguido a su cachorro.

Un movimiento sobre su pierna interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que el rubio se empezaba a remover lo que indicaba que ya se había a despertar. -Buenos días, cachorro.- Dijo suavemente al ver como este abría los ojos con pereza y se los tallaba. Alcanzo a ver como la palabra "Seto" se formaba en los labios del rubio. -¿Si?-

El rubio desvió la mirada aun adormilada hacia donde provenía la voz y se puso completamente rojo al notar que estaba recostado sobre las piernas del CEO, en menos de un segundo el rubio ya se había incorporado. -/Hola Seto./- Las manos de Joey temblaban ligeramente mientras intentaba formar palabras con ellas. -/¿Cómo te fue?/-

-Bien, ya sabes como siempre.- Coloco uno de sus codos sobre el brazo del sillón y coloco su cabeza sobre la mano abierta adquiriendo una expresión de cansancio. Noto como la mirada miel se posaba sobre el cuaderno que aun sostenía y un color vino se acentuaba en las mejillas del rubio. -¿Esto?- Dijo con fingido desinterés. -Lo encontré en la mesa de centro ¿Tu lo hiciste?-

El rubio agacho la mirada aun mas sonrojado y asintió con un movimiento rápido y nervioso. -/Es... es.../- Sus manos temblaron ligeramente. -/Es para ti... lo hice para ti/-

-¿En serio?- Obtuvo un rápido asentimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio. -Gracias.- Se acerco a Joey y beso su mejilla con suavidad y luego coloco sus labios cerca del oído del rubio para susurrarle. -Yo también te tengo un regalo.- Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia una mesita que estaba en la entrada del la sala y tomo una pequeña bolsa de regalo azul cielo, todo bajo la mirada del rubio. Se volvió a sentar y le extendió el paquete, el ojimiel lo tomo y miro a Seto interrogante. -Ábrelo.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio prácticamente deshizo la bolsa para dejar ver el peluche de un pequeño dragón negro, que parecía estar sentado en sus patas traseras y con las dos delanteras frente a él, sosteniéndose, sus alas ligeramente abiertas, su cola que estaba ligeramente enroscada hacia el frente y tenia unos enormes y curioso ojos rojos. Joey abrazó su peluche y miro a Seto con un brillo único en los ojos. -Gracias...- Alcanzo a leer Seto en los labios color cereza del rubio.

-Para ti lo que sea...- Ante estas palabras el rubio se sonrojo violentamente. -Jack trajo algunas galletas de chocolates y algo de té ¿Quieres?- No tuvo que espera alguna de parte del rubio, el simple brillo en sus ojos le dijo el "si".

Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y se pusieron a disfrutar de lo que les había traído Jack. Se paso el tiempo entre "platica", risas, al menos por parte del rubio, regaños por parte de Kaiba cuando el rubio les daba galletas a los perros y más.

-/Vamos al jardín!/- Sugirió el rubio poniéndose de pie aun con su peluche entre sus brazos, parecía un niño pequeño.

-Ahora no cachorro.- El rubio frunció ligurmente el ceño ante el apodo pero no se quejo. -Estoy cansado.-

-/Oh! Vamos!/- Dejo el peluche sobre la mesa y se dedico a jalar al castaño del brazo intentando lograr que se levantara, sin éxito y solo con el resultado de que el rubio se callera y terminara de bruces sobre el CEO. Un intenso color rojo se apodero de ambos pero sobre todo del rubio por lo que se levanto en menos de lo que dices: "Ra" .

-Joey...- Llamo el castaño cuando también se hubo levantado pero el rubio parecía muy interesado en mirar a ambos caninos que se habían quedado dormidos. -Joey...- Se intento a acerca el rubio pero se alejo e intento retirase, pero esta vez el castaño estuvo preparado y lo tomo de la muñeca para después tirar de él y atraerlo hasta su pecho y envolverlo en un abrazó que no le permitiría escapatoria.

Sin mucha opción el rubio coloco sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho de Seto pero sus ojos miel se mantenían mirando hacia otra parte, un sonrojo se pintaba en sus mejillas y su corazón martillaba su pecho con tal brutalidad que temía que el castaño lo fuera a escuchar.

-Joey... mírame...- Pero no le hizo caso. -Por favor, tengo algo que decirte.- Ante el ligero tono quebrado en la voz del castaño, el rubio lo miro directo a los espejos azules. -Escucha Joey, yo... yo...- Se mordió el labio inferior. -Se que te puede sonar estúpido y la tontería más grande del mundo y todo eso, pero debo decirte que.. pues... yo... desde que... yo...- Se detuvo un momento y tomo aire, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con tanto rodeo, harto de su estúpido comportamiento y decidió a hacerlo, cerro los ojos y suspiro. -Te amo.- Dijo firme y seguro.

La expresión del rubio era todo un poema, su quijada ligurmente desencajada, sus ojos abiertos como platos y con un brillo extraños en ellos, el color carmín pintando sus mejillas, cuello y orejas; su corazón haciendo un "bong" "bong" fuerte en su pecho, su cuerpo paralizado pero aun así sentía que sus piernas podían flaquear en cualquier instante; seguía sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Joder, se que es la tontería mas grande del mundo, digo, apenas te conozco de hace tres semanas, pero es que tu eres tan... no se... me encantas, te adoro...- Cerro los ojos nuevamente, había pensado en hacer la confesión algo más románticas, pero no le salían esas cosas. -Pero es lo que siento y...- Se callo al sentir unos fríos dedos sobre sus labios.

Joey lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, lagrimas brillando en sus ojos y un sonrojo, que no podía clasificase, en su rostro. -S...e...t...o...- Miraba atentamente cada letra silenciosa que se formaba en los labios el rubio. -Yo... tam... bién... te... amo...- Pese a no haber escuchado nada había captado cada mensaje, cada palaba, cada letra, mas claro que el agua, más claro que si lo hubiera dicho a los cuatro vientos.

-Cachorro.- Rodeo la cintura del rubio con uno de sus brazos y deslizo su otra mano por el rostro de Joey hasta dejarla desasnar en la roja mejilla. -Te amo.- Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al tiempo que acariciaba la piel del rubio con su pulgar y sus ojos azules se iban se cerrando.

El rubio se sentía ansioso, nervioso, desesperado, emocionado, feliz... todo eso y mas hervía en su pecho al sentir la respiración del castaño chocar contra su rostro, sus labios; cerro lentamente sus ojos hasta que sintió como se terminaba el muro de air que había entre ellos uniendo sus labios en sus simple rose estático, que poco a poco se fue encendiendo gracias al castaño que había presionado un poco y comenzaron a moverse en un abrir y cerrar, el movimiento era lento pero lograba llevarlos a la locura. El CEO estrecho aun mas al rubio contra el cuando empezó a pasar la punta de la lengua por los rojizos labios del rubio sacándole un estremecimiento y suspiro que aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en la húmeda cavidad del rubio que en un principio tembló pero que poco a poco sintió una placentera sensación; la experta lengua de Seto viajaba explorando cada rincón de la boca del rubio descubriendo un dulce y exquisito sabor .

En ese momento se escucho el timbre de la mansión pero ambos lo ignoraron olímpicamente y se concentraron el sensación de adrenalina que recorría sus cuerpos haciendo que se estremecieran por completo, que cada pequeño rose desatara una chispa que se prendía como un fuego que parecía no acabarse, al menos hasta que sintieron la necesidad de respirar; lentamente se fueron separando pero un ligero hilito de saliva quedo entre ambas bocas.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se toparon ambas miradas, azul contra café, ambas demostrando un sentimiento puro, sin embargo, la primera en ceder fue la miel ya que el rubio se sonrojo aun más, si es que eso es posible, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, por lo que escondió su rostro en le pecho del castaño arrancándole una risita divertida. Pero el rubio seguía que no se lo creía, había su primer beso... si, patético que a sus 20 años no había dado ningún beso pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien para que algo así surgiera debido a los constantes viajes con sus padres y su hermana, pero no le importaba, le encantaba estar con Seto, se sentía protegido y feliz junto al castaño.

En la entrada de la mansión Kaiba el fiel Jack abría la puerta. -Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Pregunto cortésmente al hombre parado frente a él, por su elegante traje se podría decir que alguien de muy buena posición económica.

-Buenas tardes, espero que si pueda ayudarme, vera... estoy buscando a Joseph Wheeler.- Respondió con una afable sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**TARARA!! O.O**

**¿Quien sera esa persona misteriosa?**

**Pus... si quieren saberlo esperen al prox capi! n.n jeje**

**SilveR WolF**


	3. Will You Marry Me?

**Jeje... Bien... aqui esta... El segundo Capi!**

**Disfrutenlo!!**

* * *

Un suave ronroneo escapo de los labios del castaño involuntariamente, no podía evitarlo... adoraba estar abrazado a su cachorro. El rubio, por su parte, sentía que estaba en la novena nube, se sentía tan feliz, como hacia tiempo no se sentía, sin embargo una pequeña molestia surgió en su pecho. -"No.. no quiero que nada le pase a Seto"- y el rubio sentía que a todos los que quería siempre les pasaba algo malo, que él no estaba destinado a ser feliz y por eso la vida le quitaba lo que más amaba y jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasara a Seto. "_No te dejes vencer Joey... recuerda que siempre algo bueno te va a suceder"_ la voz de su padre sonó en su cabeza a partir de un viejo recuerdo. No pudo evitar estremecerse. No se iba a rendir, iba a luchar, hasta su ultimo suspiro iba a estar junto a Seto, sin embargo el recuerdo de sus padres lo entristeció. -"Les hubiera agradado Seto".-

-¿Sucede algo, cachorro?- Pregunto el castaño al ver la expresión afligida del rubio.

Joey retomo su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza efusivamente a lo que el castaño sonrió imperceptiblemente y volvió a acercar sus labios con los del rubio, este se dejo llevar pero aun así el color carmesí no abandonaba sus mejillas. Cerraron los ojos y sintieron el suave rose de los labios contrarios, pero...

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Una voz con un tono marcadamente sorprendido se hizo escuchar por toda la habitación, provocando que la pareja desviara su mirada hacia el extraño. Los ojos del CEO mostraban una peligrosa combinación de confusión, molestia, fastidio y enojo, pero los ojos miel se abrieron enormemente y el rubor en sus mejillas volvió de golpe y haciendo que su dueño se separa por completo de Kaiba, a lo que este frunció aun más el sueño.

-¿Se podría saber quien coño eres tú y que mierda haces en mi casa?- Su voz era fría, molesta y amenazante, pero el extraño ni se inmuto.

El intruso mantenía un porte firme pero su expresión era de asombro completamente, pasaron unos segundos antes de que recobrara su compostura y curvear ligeramente una de las esquinas de sus labios mostrando una afable, pero misteriosa y elegante sonrisa. -Pero que descortés de mi parte, dispénseme señor Kaiba.- El hombre se acomodo su corbata negra que iba a la perfección con su camisa blanca y su traje rojo, el conjunto en si era de lo mas elegante que podía haber pero el porte del hombre lo hacia resaltar enormemente además de que el largo cabello plateado caía por frente a su rostro, dejando a la vista únicamente la nariz y uno de los ojos castaños, le daba un aire sumamente misterioso y formal a la vez. -Mi nombre es, Maximilian Pegasus.-

Pegasus... por supuesto ¿Cómo no reconocer a ese hombre? El mejor y más famoso abogado de todo Japón, tan legendario como el mismo Seto, conocido por su táctica y manera de tratar a las personas y el nunca haber perdido un caso. Pero aun quedaba una pregunta que rondaba la cabeza del CEO... -¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-

-Pues vera...- Su mirada oscura se poso en la miel, algo que molesto de sobremanera al castaño. -Estaba buscando a Joey, como el ultimo lugar al que asistió fue este, pues... pensé que era un buen lugar para empezar.- Su sonrisa creció un poco.

-¿Y exactamente para que lo quiere?- La voz del CEO exigía una respuesta.

-Joseph no ha ido a su casa en tres semanas.- Miro de manera reprobatoria al rubio, este solo bajo un poco la mirada y empezó a jugar con uno de los mechones que caían por su frente. -Me entere apenas hoy en la mañana y me preocupe.-

-Estuvo enfermo y me tome la libertad de cuidarlo.- Su voz sonaba tan fría como Joey jamás la había escuchado.

-¿Ha estado enfermo?- Se acerco a Joey y lo miro intensamente. -¿Te sientes mal?- El rubio respondió con un movimiento de negación de la cabeza. -Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, Joey, no hay que ser una molestia.- Se dio le vuelta para dirigirse hacia Seto pero este ya se había ubicado detrás del rubio y lo había abrazado de manera extremadamente protectora, como si se tratara de un dragón cuidando un tesoro invaluable.

-¿Porqué habría de dejar que alguien como tu se lo llevara? Ni siquiera sé que eres de él.- Estrecho los ojos de manera amenazante y peligrosa; a diferencia del rubio que estaba hiperventilando, con un tinte color vino pintando sus mejillas.

El peli plata arrugo un poco el entrecejo, le molestaba un poco la manera en la que el castaño abrazaba al mayor de los hermano Wheeler. -Soy el abogado de la familia Wheeler y padrino de Joseph.-

-Mhn.- Miradas azulinas y oscuras se cruzaron y se mantuvieron fijamente. -Lo siento, señor Pegasus, pero Joey se va a quedar aquí conmigo.- Una sonrisa netamente prepotente se dibujo en sus labios.

Frunció aun más el ceño. -¿Y eso?-

-¿Acaso hay algo malo en que quiera vivir con mi novio?- Pregunto con un tono de victoria, esto lo noto el rubio por lo que lo miro de manera reprobatoria.

-¿Novios?- Repitió con expresión sorprendida. -¿Eso es verdad, Joey?- Miro al rubio que asintió algo cohibido sin estar muy seguro ¿Eran novios? La verdad, ni el lo sabía. Miro nuevamente a Seto y se mantuvo en silencio por algunos momentos. -Señor Kaiba ¿Me permitiría hablar con usted?- Miro como el rubio tenia la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos mieles. -A solas...-

Kaiba solo frunció el ceño pero asintió. -¿Porqué no sacas a jugar a Taiyo y a Kage?- Murmuro en el oído del rubio provocando un leve rubor en él. -No te preocupes, no me tardare mucho.- Tomo el mentón del rubio y lo hizo ladear un poco su cabeza para depositar un casto beso en los labios de su, aparentemente, ahora novio.

Joey solo enrojeció hasta la medula y se apresuro hasta los caninos y despertarlos y llevarlos al jardín trasero para jugar un rato con ellos y distraerse un poco, muchas habían ocurrido en tan solo un instante y necesitaba relajarse.

El castaño lo miro alejarse y después se volvió hacia el peli plata con una expresión fría. -Dejemos de tonterías ¿Le parece?- Directo ¿No?

-¿Porqué no nos sentamos para poder platicar más cómodamente?- Ignorando olímpicamente al CEO, avanzó hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones y acomodarse. -Me apetece un poco de vino tinto... ¿Cuál es su mejor cosecha?- Pregunto con una tranquila sonrisa.

Seto lo miro atónito ¿Acaso ese sujeto no sabia con quien estaba hablando? Frunció el entrecejo y crispo los labios. Se obligo a si mismo a relajarse, después de todo no podía montar una pela allí mismo; Maximilian Pegasus era el mejor y más famoso abogado de todo Japón, sabía de antemano que el peli plata tenia talento y no seria inteligente iniciar una rivalidad con él. Dispuesto a seguir su juego se sentó en uno de los sillones frente al sujeto y se acomodo con una posición aparentemente relajada pero lista para atacar si se necesitaba.

-Selección Especial 2001 de la bodega de Abadía Retuerta.- Dijo mirando a Jack; este asintió rápidamente y salió del lugar.

-Buena cosecha.- Dijo Pegasus. -Aunque algo cara.-

-Lo que sea por el padrino de mi novio.- Una pequeña sonrisa prepotente se dibujo en sus labios.

No respondió, solo lo miro. Se mantuvieron en un silencio mortal, la tención podría cortarse con tan solo una navaja de afeitar, el aire se podía sentir tenso, demasiado, incluso Jack lo sintió cuando regreso con una botella de vino tinto y un par de copas. Coloco las copas en la mesa de la sala y tembló ligeramente al sentir la tensión; sirvió el vino en ambas copas y le entrego una a cada hombre.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.- Seto no había quitado la mirada del peli plata.

-Si, señor Kaiba.- Sin más salió de manera apresurada del lugar.

Maximilian le dio un sorbo al vino y movió un poco la copa en su mano mientras degustaba el sabor de la bebida. -Buena, muy buena.- Volvió a mirar el castaño. -Exactamente... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Joey?- Pregunto sin más rodeos.

-Es mi novio ¿Qué mas necesita saber?- Un sorbo al vino.

-La verdad... no lo se, señor Seto.- Miro el la copa de vino y luego al nombrado. -Joey me acompaño a su fiesta hace poco más de tres semanas.- Capto el interés del castaño. -Me retire bastante temprano por otro compromiso, pero fue una buena fiesta.- Sonrió tranquilo. -Joey me insistió en que quería quedarse, después de todo el quería convivir con más gente y aprender a desenvolverse en una ambiente así.- Noto como Seto alzaba su ceja izquierda en señal de curiosidad. -Sus padres... ellos... le dejaron toda su herencia al morir y yo soy quien se encarga de administrarla pero Joseph insiste en ser él quien se encargue del dinero.- Sonrió con un poco de nostalgia.

-Sus padres...- Fue su turno de hablar. -¿Ellos como murieron?- Dio un sorbo un poco más largo.

Los orbes castaños lo miraron algo incrédulos. -¿No se lo ha dicho?-

-No y no quiero presionarlo, no le agrada hablar sobre eso y yo lo respeto.- Miro al hombre que le sonrió de manera imperceptible.

-Entiendo.- Dijo suavemente antes de dar otro sorbo al vino. -Sus padres eran doctores, de los mejores, pero hace tres años aproximadamente ocurrió...- Dejo la palabra al aire para dar un sorbo más largo de lo normal. -Un asesinato...- Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Asesinato?- Repitió con sus orbes azules abiertas enormemente.

Otro largo sorbo, llego hasta la mitad de la copa. -Egipto, Cairo... una epidemia azoto el lugar, extraña por cierto, solo afectaba a ciertas personas... mujeres especialmente.- Otro sorbo, pero esta vez pequeño. -Los padres de Joey fueron a este lugar a ayudar; fue hace cuatro años... pero un año después de su llegada, recién que Joey cumplió los 18, fue junto con su hermana menor, Serenity, a visitarlos.- Guardo silenció, como queriendo recuperar el aliento.

"¿Una hermana? El cachorro jamás lo menciono... supongo que no le agrada recordar cosas dolorosas." Apretó la copa entres sus dedos. "No puedo imaginarme lo difícil que seria si perdiera a Mokuba..."

-Fue durante esa visita que Serenity contrajo la enfermedad.- Sorbo de vino. -Sus padres intentaron todo para ayudarla... pero era demasiado difícil... aun no habían logrado encontrar una cura.- Sorbo de vino y suspiro. -Fue una noche, que unos ladones entraron el la tienda donde se dormían, supongo que buscaban algo de medicina o quizá algo de valor... pero los padres de Joey y Serenity se intentaron defender y murieron cruelmente asesinados... al igual que la pequeña...- Se termino lo que quedaba en su copa de vino de un solo trago. -Enfrente de Joseph.-

Los ojos de Seto se abrieron aun más, se escucho el crujido de la copa quebrándose pero sin llegar a romperse, su cuerpo se había paralizado al oír eso.

-Cuando llego aquí, gracias a unos amigo de los Wheeler, estaba en estado de Shock y no emitía palabra alguna... ni una sola... estuvo en un hospital por varios meses... cuando salió era el mismo de siempre, excepto por el no hablar.- Miro la copa vacía. -Jamás se supo el porque de ello.-

-Yo no...- Intento decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca.

-Desde entonces yo me he encargado de cuidar Joseph.- Alzo la mirada castaña concentrándola en el CEO. -Es casi un hijo para mi.- Su mirada se estrecho. -Y me temo... Que su relación con él no va a poder seguir por mucho tiempo.-

-¿Qué?- Esas palabras lo sacaron completamente del hilo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo. -¿De que esta hablando?- Se había levantado como resorte.

-Como le dije, señor Kaiba, su relación con Joey no va a poder seguir.- Dejo la copa en la mesa y respiro tranquilo. -Porque Joseph esta comprometido.-

Esas palabras fueron como un fuerte golpe para el castaño, sintió como su corazón se detenía por unos segundos y la sangre sus venas dejaba de circular, sus piernas lo traicionaron y lo dejaron caer sobre el sillón.

-Lamento decirle eso... pero es algo que ya estaba planeado desde que Joey cumplió la mayoría de edad.- Miro como Seto mantenía una expresión incrédula en su rostro. -No me sorprende que no lo supiera, después de todo... tampoco Joseph lo sabia.- El CEO alzo la cabeza mirándolo expectante. -Sus padres lo comprometieron desde que este era muy chico, por si acaso necesitaba ayuda de alguien con respecto al maneo del dinero y dejaron dicho en su testamento que todo el dinero que posen pasaría a manos de Joseph pero hasta que contrajera matrimonio.-

Seto simplemente no sabia que decir. Sintió como el corazón le volvía a latir pero esta vez con rabia y desesperación. Pobre de aquel imbécil de mierda que era el supuesto prometido del cachorro porque se encargaría de borrarlo del mapa.

-Los Wheeler solo querían que Joey no se quedara solo, querían que tuviera una buena vida.- Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. -Algo que no siempre tuvo...- Lo ultimo lo agrego en un suspiro que ni el CEO escucho.

-Yo puedo darle una mejor vida que cualquier otro imbécil!- Grito furioso estampando sus manos contra la mesa.

-Posiblemente... pero lo hecho, hecho esta.- Miro como Seto se levantaba y lo miraba desafiante.

-Me vale una puñetera mierda lo que ese testamento diga, no voy a permitir que él se case con alguien que no se yo, así tenga que desáseme de ese documento, no me importa!-

-No tiene porqué alterarse de esa manera señor Kaiba.- Se puso de pie y sacudió un poco de polvo de su traje. -Hay una manera de evitar ese compromiso.- Una sonrisa divertida cruzo en sus labios.

-¿Cuál?- Soltó en un gruñido.

-Faltan tres semanas para que Joseph cumpla los 21, si para ese entonces no lleva el titulo de esposo con alguien más aparte de su prometido, pues...- Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. -El compromiso previamente planeado quedara anulado.-

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-Tiene que casarse con Joseph antes de su cumpleaños o si no, el se casara con quien ya se le ha comprometido.- Le pidió a Jack que lo guiara hasta la puerta.

-¿Esta seguro?- Siguió al peli plata.

-No por nada soy el mejor abogado de todo Japón.- Sonrió divertido. -Nos vemos, señor Kaiba, por favor despídame de Joseph.- Sin más salió de la mansión Kaiba.

Seto camino hasta su estudio en completo silencio. Entró, cerro la puerta con seguro... no quería molestias de nadie, pidió que no le pasaran ninguna llamada. Se dejo caer en su asiento favorito, un sillón negro con toques azules claros y de respaldo alto y que se encontraba de un enorme escritorio de madera.

Soltó un suspiro mientras analizaba su estudio: Alfombrado rojo opaco tirando a negro, paredes con tapiz negro con una cenefa rojo en la parte de en medio, aunque un par de grandes ventanales con cortinas de un morado opaco iluminaban el lugar, cierto aire serio y sombrío llenaba la habitación; no tenia muchos muebles, solo el sillón sobre el cual estaba sentado, otro de un tono carmín algo brillante, con toques negros, del otro lado de la habitación, su escritorio, una mesilla junto al sillón, una mesa de marco de madera con el centro de vidrio y un sofá del mismo color carmín y negro del otro lado de la mesa. Pero lo que mas resaltaba en la habitación era un juego de ajedrez con las piezas algo gastadas y acomodadas como si estuvieran en mitad de un juego.

Suspiro nuevamente y miro sobre su escritorio y noto el dibujo que Joey le había echo, se lo había atraído y ni cuenta se había dado. Sonrió y lo miro nuevamente. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y busco algo, al final saco un marco para foto bastante grande y elegante, era negro y con una pequeña línea plateada, se lo había regalado Mokuba de cumpleaños diciendo que lo usara para poner una foto realmente especial. Coloco el dibujo en él y lo coloco en una de las esquinas de su escritorio y lo observo. Era extraño ver una decoración en su escritorio, de echo era la única que tenia, pero no le desagradaba, más bien todo lo contrario.

Cerro el cajón inferior y su vista se coloco en el superior, en el que cerraba con llave, un recuerdo asalto su mente, un recuerdo de su difunta madre... una mujer dulce, amable, bondadosa, alguien que Mokuba jamás llego a conocer ya que ella muro cuando su hermano era solo un bebe y fue cuando se quedaron con su padrastro... Kosaburo Kaiba, no era precisamente el hombre más amable del mundo.

Se quito la llave que colgaba de su cuello y la metió en la cerradura del cajón, giro la llave y se activo en viejo mecanismo haciendo un simple clic. Abrió el cajón que estaba repleto de fotos, papeles, entre otras cosas... cosas muy importantes para él, pero había algo que buscaba y lo encontró: una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo blanco. La saco con cuidado y la coloco sobre el escritorio y la miro detenidamente y recordó que su madre se la había entregado cuando apenas era un niño... un niño muy pequeño... cuando recién conoció al nuevo esposo de su madre.

Acaricio el terciopelo de la caja y la abrió con cuidado y observo su contenido: Dos precioso anillos. _Quiero que tengas esto Seto. _La voz de su madre sonó en su cabeza. _Son los anillos con los que tu padre y yo nos casamos... el mando hacerlos especialmente para nosotros, pero quiero que tu los tengas para que cuando encuentres a tu persona especial puedas usarlos... por favor, cuídalos... es mi tesoro más importante aparte de tu y Moky... Ni siquiera Kosaburo los ha tocado... _

Observo los anillos: Uno de ellos, el que había usado su padre biológico, era negro, con la forma de un dragón, sobre la cabeza del dragón había un hermoso rubí y las alas era un pequeño adorno junto esta, la cola del dragón era lo que formaba el hueco para el dedo. El otro añillo, el que había usado su madre, era parecido pero era de un dragón blanco y la gema sobre su cabeza era un zafiro puro y hermoso.

Tomo el anillo que había usado su madre y lo paso entre sus dedos mirando como relucía con el sol; se sonrojo al imaginarse al rubio portando ese anillo y al mismo con el negro, ambos agarrados de la mano. -Tendré que pedirle matrimonio al cachorro.- El rojo aumento en sus mejillas y su corazón se acelero... el no tenia duda en pedírselo, pero ¿El cachorro aceptaría? Le había dicho que lo amaba, pero ¿Y si se asusta? Si realmente el rubio no lo ama y solo es un amor pasajero. ¿Lo aceptaría?

El rubio se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, Seto lo había pedido que fuera a un salón que tenían en la terraza ¿Para qué? No tenia ni las mas mínima idea, pero lo agradaba estar con Seto. Se sonrojo al recordar el beso que le dio el castaño, realmente es bueno...

Llego hasta una enorme puerta que sabia que daba a la terraza. Se miro a si mismo, Seto le había dicho que era algo formal, por lo que se puso lo único que pudo encontrar, un traje sencillo color miel y una camisa blanca, no llevaba corbata porque no había ninguna que fuera con el traje.

Respiro hondo y toco la puerta. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que Jack le abriera la puerta. -Buenas noches, joven Joey.- Este solo asintió con una sonrisa y fue conducido por Jack hasta una mesa en el centro del lugar. Al instante en el que entro, los oídos de Wheeler fueron acariciados por una suave canción que sonaba de fondo.

_**All I know **__  
__**Is everything is not as it's sold **__  
__**but the more I grow the less I know **__  
__**And I have lived so many lives **__  
__**Though I'm not old **__  
__**And the more I see, the less I grow **__  
__**The fewer the seeds the more I sow **_

Mientras caminaba observaba el lugar, bastante espacioso, al aire libre, con algunas plantas dándole un toque natural, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue una mesa que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, con un mantel blanco decorándola, dos sillas forradas del mismo material del mantel y en una de ellas un castaño que vestía un traje azul marino muy elegante.

_**Then I see you standing there **__  
__**Wanting more from me **__  
__**And all I can do is try **__  
__**Then I see you standing there **__  
__**Wanting more from me **__  
__**And all I can do is try**_

Se ruborizo completamente al verlo, sonriéndole de manera encantadora y a la vez sensual. Se sentó con algo de nerviosismo, pero la voz del CEO atrajo su atención.

-Te ves muy bien, cachorro.-

Ese cumplido provoco que las mejillas del rubio se inundaran de un intenso rojo, lo que lo obligo a desviar la mirada hacia la mesa dándose cuenta de un precioso ramo de rosas blancas.

_**I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness **__  
__**And all the real people are really not real at all **__  
__**The more I learn the more I cry **__  
__**As I say goodbye to the way of life **__  
__**I thought I had designed for me**_

-Son para ti, espero te gusten.- Sonó la voz suave de Kaiba.

-/Son hermosas, gracias Seto/.- Alzo la mirada y tomo las rosas entre sus manos cuando hubo terminado de "hablar".

-Lo hermoso solo merece estar con lo hermoso.- Sonrió al notar como el rubio se sonroja enormemente por el cumplido y alcanzo a leer un nervioso y tembloroso "Gracias" en los labios del cachorro.

_**Then I see you standing there **__  
__**Wanting more from me **__  
__**And all I can do is try **__  
__**Then I see you standing there **__  
__**I'm all I'll ever be **__  
__**But all I can do is try **__  
__**Try**_

La cena paso tranquila, con comida que el rubio disfruto y el castaño también, se podría decir que fue una velada de lo más agradable. Jack sirvió el postre musse de chocolate.

-Joey...- Llamo el castaño. El rubio alzo la vista de su postre y miro como Seto mantenía su vista gacha y podría jurar que estaba sonrojado. -Yo...- Se levanto y se coloco junto al rubio, todo bajo la curiosa y atenta mirada de este. -Tu eres una persona muy especial para mi, en tan poco tiempo te has ganado un... un hueco en mi corazón.- Se maldijo as si mismos mentalmente, nunca le habían salido las coas románticas. -Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre.- Tomo la mano del rubio. -Por eso...- Se arrodillo frente al rubio que abrió enormemente los ojos y dejo caer la cuchara, que aun sostenía, sobre la mesa.

-"Acaso Seto... e... esta..."- Sus mejillas están al rojo vivo, por no decir ardiendo.

Metió la mano el bolsillo de su saco; mantenía contacto con los ojos miel, pero su corazón latí desembocado, como si en cualquier momento pudiera estallar. -Jo... Joseph... Joseph... Whe...- Trago algo de saliva, jamás en su vida había estado tan nervioso y sudado tanto. -Joseph Wheeler... quieres...- Saco de su saco una cajita de negra y la sostuvo en una mano y con la otra la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso en forma de un dragón blanco con un zafiro.

_**All of the moments that already passed **__  
__**We'll try to go back and make them last **__  
__**All of the things we want each other to be **__  
__**We never will be **__  
__**And that's wonderful, and that's life **__  
__**And that's you, baby **__  
__**This is me, baby **__  
__**And we are, we are, we are, we are **__  
__**Free ... In our love **__  
__**We are free in our love**_

-... casarte conmigo?-

* * *

**¿Q dira el cachorro? Jejeje... ¿Como saberlo? ... FACIL!! Dejando 5 rr de 5 personas diferentes... esa es mi condición para actualizar n.n**

La canción que aqui esta es _Try _de Nelly Furtado

**SilveR WolF**


	4. Morning To Afternoon

**U.U seeee... se q puse una condicion especial pero parece q muchos se la pasaron por los huevos o.ó pero en fin..**

Este capi lo quiero dedicar a Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked la UNICA q me ha dejado un review (lo q valoro mucho n.n)

Respustas a Reviews!! n.n

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: (Q nick tan largo . jeje) Sorry por no habert contestado en el capi anterior pero es q... se me olvide n/n jejeje pero ps aqui ya te contesto, nee-chan. Aunq... em... como te digo q... soy hombre u/u pls porcura tomarlo en cuenta para prox reviews n.n ¿ok? X3  
Se q dije q no iba actualizar si no habia suficientes rr pero nee... parece q a casi nadie le importo T.T pero tu si me dejas reviews T.T snif... gracias nee-chan.. i love u!  
¿Quieres saber quien es el prometido del koino (cachorro)? Pero... O.o si te dijo ya perderia el misterio la historia! X3 Asi que tendras q esperar, pero t dire q aun falta muuuuuuucho para q salga, pero no creas q las cosas seran rosa y miel para nuestros chicos.. no no no!! Muajajaja... cof... cof... lo siento u/u  
Los problemas d verdad empiezan despues de... bueno... despues del siguiente capi jejeje (sin contar el capitulo especial de navidad q va justito despues de esto)  
Quiza actualize la porx semana n.n depende mi humor y si no estoy ocupado jajaja  
Bueno... ahora si t dejo leer el fic n.n  
Nos Vemos Nee-chan!! OwO  
P.D. ¿No crees q deveria de haber una manera d responder reviews mas rapida q esta? O.o en fin...

AH! No se si lo mencione... pero cuando se v un dialogo asi: -_jajajajajaja-_ **Es Joey comunicandose con la libreta y cuando esta asi: **-/lalalala/- **Es Joey usando el lenguaje de las manos n.n**

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el suave pasar del viento entre las plantas de la terraza y alguno que otro insecto escondido por el manto de la noche, bueno, eso y dos corazón latiendo con brutalidad y desesperación

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el suave pasar del viento entre las plantas de la terraza y alguno que otro insecto escondido por el manto de la noche, bueno, eso y dos corazón latiendo con brutalidad y desesperación.

La cara del rubio era todo un poema: Su quijada desencajada, sus ojos miel abiertos de par en par, su rostro completamente rojo desde el cuello hasta las orejas; su corazón latía de una manera, que él juraría era inhumana, y por supuesto la incredulidad pintada en todas sus facciones. "Seto... Se... Seto me... me pido matrimonio..." La sola idea le parecía inconcebible.

Seto agacho su mirada aun sosteniendo con firmeza la cajita con el anillo, sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que dijo esas dos ultimas palabras. Sintió su respiración contarse, sus pulmones enchicarse, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y su rostro se contaría... se sentía... estúpido... si, así se sentía. "Wheeler... por favor... acepta..." Sus pensamientos se quebraron, y su corazón también, así como se destroza un coche que iba a una velocidad muy alta y terminaba estrellándose contra un muro de contención... es lo que había en su pecho, alma y mente... una colisión de emociones, sentimientos e ideas. Sintió su garganta secarse y volverse un nudo, su estomago se achico y sus ojos se empañaron, dejando caer silenciosas lagrimas mojando el piso.

Se escucho el chirrido de la silla al moverse y luego el golpe de la misma contra el suelo. La mirada azulina se levanto y se tomo con los flequillos cubriendo la mirada miel pero las lagrimas se revelaban deslizándose por sus ojos. Joey se había puesto de pie de una manera tan brusca que había tirado la silla en el proceso. -Joey...- Dijo el CEO con una voz tan quebrada como jamás se imagino que tendría.

El rubio dio pasos para atrás... hasta tropezarse con la silla y caer de sentón en el suelo. -/Lo... Lo dices en serio?/- Fue lo único que pudieron formar las temblorosas manos del rubio.

-Jamás bromearía con algo así.- Se acerco a gatas hasta donde estaba el cachorro. -Te amo... quiero casarme contigo...-

-/NO!/- No solo fueron las manos si no también los silenciosos labios los que formaron esa palabra. Seto sitio como si algo le hubiera aplastado el pecho, algo muy pesado, y le quitaba todo el aliento. -/Tu... tu no puedes... tu no puedes casarte conmigo.../-

Las ultimas "palabras" del rubio lo descolocaron completamente. -Joey.- Llamo con un hilo de voz estirando la mano para acariciar el dorado cabello pero este rehusó la caricia.

-/NO!/- Quedo arrodilladlo frente al castaño, sus manos temblaban en su pecho, su mirada se mantenía agachada pero las lagrimas seguían mojando sus pantalones. -/Yo... yo solo causo problemas.../- Cada palabra que tenia que formar era un suplicio. -/Si... si algo... te pasa.../- Sus manos no dejaban de temblar a causa de los sollozos. -/No... no podría vivir con ello.../- Su llanto se volvió mas pesado y tuvo que cubrir su rostro con sus manos, odiaba llorar y aun más que lo vieran llorar.

-¿Qué podría pasarme?- Su voz seguía quebrado, pero su mente le impedía ponerse a llorar.

-/Algo... malo... A todas... las personas... que... que yo quiero... les pasa... algo... malo.../- Se abrazó a si mismo, aun con la mirada agachada. Alzo el rosto en cuanto sintió una mano tomar la suya y colocar un frio metal en uno de los dedos.

-Si quieres cuidarme... si quieres que nada malo me pase...- Miro a Joey con algo que jamás miro a los demás: Suplica. -Entonces no me dejes, déjame vivir una vida contigo.

"Seto...". El rubio se abrazó con fuerza al castaño y recargo su cabeza contra el pecho del mayor empapando de lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza mescladas. "Te amo... te amo... te amo" Algo en su interior le decía que Seto escuchaba lo que pensaba.

-¿Entonces?- Se separo un poco del cachorro para alzar su rostro y secar las lagrimas que aun se deslizaban por las blancas mejillas. -¿Aceptas ser mi esposo, Joseph Wheeler?-

Joey solo sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza. -/Es Joseph de Kaiba/.- Sonrió aun más.

-Cachorro.- Se acerco a los labios del rubio y lo beso con ternura, suave, lento pero decido y determinado a saborear cada momento, cada segundo con su hermoso rubio. "Joseph de Kaiba... Suena bien..."

Caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín aunque hacia algo de frio, por no decir mucho; pero era normal, después de todo era invierno. Se acomodo la bufanda gris y la chamarra café y se tallo las manos enguantadas. Tenía bastante frio pero eso le ayudaba a pensar con más tranquilidad. Miro hacia su izquierda y le sonrió al canino castaño que caminaba a su lado, estiro la mano y le acarició la cabeza; le agradaba mucho la compañía de Taiyo.

Se detuvo cuando llego a una parte muy conocida del jardín de la mansión Kaiba: un enorme árbol de cerezos, que en ese momento esta sin follaje, con dos cuerdas amarradas en una de las ramas mas duras y estas a su vez atadas a un pedazo de madera, algo podrida; en otras palabras un columpio; frente al árbol una fuente circular que se encontraba congelada... un paisaje hermoso, algo triste, pero aun así hermoso.

Se sentó en el columpio y se meció ligeramente. Taiyo se recostó en el pasto a su lado. Se quito uno de los guantes y miro uno de sus dedos de la mano derecho, en este relucía un hermoso anillo de plata con un zafiro en el; un calor lo invadió por dentro y llego hasta sus mejillas haciéndolas sonrojar levemente. Aun sentía que todo era un sueño.

Suspiro con cansancio, hacia ya tres días que Seto le había pedido matrimonio y ya se tenia planeada la boda para dentro de dos semanas, le parecía bastante abrumador... todo lo que había que preparar: los invitados, la comida, el lugar, la música, las flores, todo era mucho. Al menos Seto parecía manejarlo todo a la perfección.

Metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco una hoja blanca, doblada y arrugada, la miro y sonrió con algo de tristeza. La verdad era que el tenia planeada su boda, pero al parecer no era como Seto la quería; Joey tenia pensado una pequeña ceremonia, pero no por eso nada impresionante; él había pensado en todo... una ceremonia solo con amigos y conocidos cercanos, una pequeña fiesta en la misma casa, todo pequeño pero perfecto. El único problema era que el CEO parecía querer una gran boda y no tomaba muy en cuenta sus ideas.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos; Seto quería lo mejor para los dos y por eso lo dejo en sus manos. -"Y ahora que lo pienso... dentro de cinco días va a ser navidad... jeje... con tanto alboroto se me había olvidado, me pregunto... ¿Qué podre regalarle a Seto?"- Se mantuvo ocupado pensando en el regalo perfecto.

Sintió como unos brazos se colocaban suavemente en su espalda y era ligeramente empujado provocando que se meciera en el columpio. Sintió el aire frio acariciar su rostro y rápidamente se aferro a las cuerdas del columpio. Sintió su cabello moverse hacia el frente en cuanto la fuerza de gravedad lo empujo de regreso. Volvió a sentir las manos, pero esta vez sosteniendo sus manos, que aun se mantenían sobre el columpio, deteniendo por completo el movimiento de este.

-... Seto...- Escapo silenciosamente de los labios del rubio mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y alzaba al vista.

-No es bueno que este afuera con este frio, cachorro.- Dijo suavemente sin soltar las manos del rubio. -Podrías enfermarte.- Deslizo las manos por los brazos de Joey y paso rozando los hombros para después abrazar su cuello e inclinarse para quedar a la altura de su oído. -No quiero que mi futuro esposo se enferme.- Susurro suavemente.

-/Seto/- Sonrió tontamente con un sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas. -/¿Cómo va todo?/-

El CEO solo soltó un suspiro. -Pues bien...- Soltó el cuello del rubio, le dio la vuelta al columpio para después levantar a Joey para el sentarse en el columpio y sentar al rubio en su regazo, abrazando su cintura para evitar que se callera. Joey solo se ruborizo y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de sus prometido para adquirir mayor apoyo y poder ver bien el rosto de Seto.

-/¿Sucedió Algo?/- Pregunto mudamente, moviendo los labios despacio para que el castaño entendiera el mensaje.

-Nada que no pueda arreglar.- Soltó en otro suspiro. El rubio se limito a acurrucarse en el pecho del castaño y descansar un momento y resguardarse del frio. Kaiba enterró su rostro entre los mechones dorados. -La verdad es que ya quiero que llegue el día de nuestra boda.- Beso suavemente los cabellos de su cachorro. -Aunque con estos preparativos y los torpes con los que tengo que lidiar, me hace pensar que va hacer muy difícil.-

-/¿Por qué no hacemos una boda mas chica y más sencillas?/-

-Eso si que no, Joey.- Dijo bastante serió. -Yo quiero darte lo mejor, lo que mereces.- Se podía percibir decisión en su tono de voz.

-/Seto.../- Acarició la mejilla del castaño. -/No necesito una gran boda, solo con casarme contigo soy feliz, en serio/- Estas "palabras" hicieron sonrojar al CEO que escondió su rostro en los dorado cabellos. -/De echo.../- Saco nuevamente la hoja de papel y se la paso. -/Había planeado que nuestra boda fuera así.../- Se sonrojo. -/Faltan detalles, pero seria una bonita ceremonia./-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Pregunto mirando la hoja, era una boda bien planeada; sencilla pero elegante.

-/Pensé que... que no querías mi opinión./- Su mirada miel reflejo un deje de tristeza.

El CEO rió, algo que no hacia muy a menudo. -Por supuesto que quiero tu opinión.- Acarició la cabellera rubia. -De echo, es la tuya la que más me importa.- Movió con delicadez la cabeza del rubio paraqué quedara en un ángulo en el cual pudo unir sus labios. -Si quieres que la boda sea así, así la haremos...-

-/En serio?/- La emoción brillaba en sus ojos, estaba emocionado de por fin poder ayudar a su prometido. -/Empecemos a prepararlo todo./- Hizo ademan de querer levantarse pero fue detenido por unos fuertes brazos sosteniendo su cintura.

-Aun tenemos un poco de tiempo m cachorro.- Le susurro al oído de manera seductora, lo que lo estremeció y sonrojo.

Se tenso al sentir al castaño besando su cuello y mordiéndolo suavemente; se estaba poniendo nervioso pero se dejaba hacer, al menos hasta que sintió una traviesa y curiosa mano acariciando su pierna y deslizándose por su muslo interno.

Se levanto de golpe con la respiración agitada y la cara roja. -/Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, la boda no se organizara sola./- Se dirigió con pasos nervioso hacia la casa mientras era seguido por el canino castaño y la mirada azulina.

Seto soltó un bufido exasperado, siempre que buscaba ese tipo de contactos con el rubio este siempre rehúya, no sabia bien porque pero lo hacia... y eso comenzaba a molestarlo; no solo amaba al rubio, también lo deseaba con locura... y ese deseo iba en aumento.

Aun algo molesto se levanto y siguió al rubio a una distancia considerable. Cuando se metieron a la casa el rubio fue directamente a sentarse en la sala, Kaiba solo lo miro y suspiro. Seria paciente, esperaría el momento adecuado para hacer completamente suyo al rubio.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos y noto como el rubio se levantaba con la intención de ir a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, lo atrapo de la cintura y lo atrajo contra su pecho. -Jack puede abrir.- Dicho esto beso con pasión al rubio.

Joey soltó un gemido de sorpresa que se ahogo en los labios de su prometido. Casi al instante correspondió el beso que mezclaba, amor, pasión, deseo... eso y más hervía en ese beso. Dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su amante.

El castaño al sentir como ere correspondió deslizo una de sus manos hasta a parte trasera del rubio y la apretó con delicadeza a lo que el rubio gimió pero no detuvo el beso. Cuando sus pulmones empezaban a clamar por aire se separan lentamente mirándose de una manera llena de una pasión y una locura incomparables.

-Siempre tan hermoso.- Ronroneo el castaño con voz suave y sensual. Se acerco lentamente a los labios del rubio con la intención de volver a devorarlos.

-¿Interrumpimos?- Hablo una voz que obligo a que el CEO se detuviera en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Esa voz le era familiar... demasiado.

-¿Moki?- Giro con cierta molestia pero sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de no ver solo a su hermano; estrecho la mirada y miro con enojo al segundo intruso. -Yami...-

-Me alegro verte de nuevo, Seto.- Dijo el mencionado anteriormente: Un joven de alrededor 25 años, cabello rubio teñido de negro con rojo, peinado en punta y con unos mechones rubios cayendo desde su frente; unos profundos y misteriosos ojos amatistas; un porte elegante y serio; vestía unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla, ligeramente ajustados de la parte de arriba y acampanados en la parte de abajo; una camisa blanca, sin corbata, desfajada, con los primeros botones desabrochados, sobre la camisa un saco informal negro desabrochado.

-Yo también, hermano.- Dijo el otro recién llegado, el que mostraba una tierna y sincera sonrisa, Mokuba Kaiba, hermano menor de Seto: No pasaba de los 20 años, cabello negro, largo y alborotado que le llegaba hasta la cintura; unos brillantes ojos color plomo; vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro sencillo, una playera azul cielo de manga larga y un chaleco negro. -Ah! Y lamentamos interrumpir...- Miro con curiosidad al rubio que estaba junto a Seto, por no decir que este lo mantenía abrazado contra su pecho. Joey se ruborizo al saber que los habían visto besarse.

Kaiba solo soltó un bufido molesto. -Moki, Yami...- Dijo para que estos se acariciaran un poco y despejo al rubio de su pecho pero no le soltó la mano. -Les presento a Joey Wheeler, MI prometido.- El mencionado solo se sonrojo e hizo una cortés reverencia. -Joey, ello son mi hermano menor: Mokuba y mi primo: Yami.-

El rubio solo atino a hacer nuevamente la reverencia, en ese momento ni siquiera tenia papel para poder responderles escribiendo.

El de cabello teñido fue el primero en acercarse al rubio, tomo la mano libre del rubio y la elevo un poco. -Es un honor y un placer conocerte, Joey.- Dicho eso, guio la mano que sostenía y deposito un suave y cortés beso sobre ella, lo que hizo que los colores se le subieran aun más pero recibió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño solo observo a su primo como si quisiera matarlo y este solo sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Si, bienvenido a la familia Kaiba, Joey.- Se acerco al rubio dispuesto a darle un inocente beso en la mejilla pero al ver la cara de su hermano mayor decidió que era mejor solo darle un apretón de manos, algo que el rubio recibió con una hermosa sonrisa. -¿Y como fue que se conocieron?- Pregunto algo curioso.

Joey solo movió los labios como una especia de balbuceo, pero ni un solo sonido escapo de ellos. Seto lo observo y sintió algo encogerse en su pecho; su prometido tenia una mirada apagada y triste y no le gustaba para nada; en ese momento sintió a Kage jalándole el pantalón y mirándolo de manera suplicante, como si quisiera que lo sacaran. Sonrió internamente, esos perros, de alguna manera, siempre sabían cuando el necesitaba algo de ayuda. -Joey...- Lo llamo con voz suave. -¿Por qué no sacas a pasear a Kage y Taiyo? Al parecer están algo nervioso ¿Si?- Noto como el rubio lo miraba con una ceja alzada y entendió el mensaje. -No te preocupes, de todas maneras tengo que hablar con ellos.- Miro a su hermanito y a su primo de reojo.

El ojimiel solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y con un enorme alivio en el interior; ahora Seto les explicaría su situación y ya no se sentaría tan incomodo. Se despidió con una reverencia y una sonrisa de los recién llegados y empezó a caminar hacia los jardines con dos perros prácticamente brincando de emoción.

Los ojos azules observaron como se iba el rubio y después se fijaron en un los dos recién llegados. -A mi estudio.- Dijo cortante mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la habitación mencionada.

Atravesó la puerta de madera y dejo pasar a su primo y a su hermano, cerro la puerta y se fue a sentar en el sillón que se hallaba en la habitación; los otros dos imitaron su acción en el sofá.

-Pensé que llegarían dentro de una semana...- Dijo como si fuera algo malo.

Yami solo se encogió de hombros. -Me encontré con Moki en Egipto y decidimos regresarnos juntos...-

-Y como vimos que había vuelos disponibles para un poco antes, pues... decidimos regresarnos un poco antes.- Jugo distraídamente con uno de los mechones de su cabello. -No pensé que te molestaría tanto, Seto.-

El castaño los miro... suspiro... y dijo tranquilamente: -No me molesta... mucho...- Agregó.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Moki.

-Si, no queríamos importunarte, Seto.- Un brillo divertido brillo en los ojos amatistas, algo que el castaño sabia no era bueno. -Aunque debo decirte que jamás espere entrar a tu casa y encontrarte casi violando a un joven que fácilmente podría ser el novio de Mokuba.- Sonrió de manera imperceptible al notar como el CEO fruncía el ceño molesto y estrechaba los ojos de manera amenazante; pero con un sonrojo pintando en sus mejillas.

-Parece una buena persona.- El pelinegro intentaba relajar el momento. -Me callo bien, aunque es algo...-

-Callado.- Termino el oji amatista por su primito.

Seto desvió la mirada a su escritorio y observo el dibujo que le había regalado su Joey. -Hay algo que no les pude decir...- Se levanto y camino hasta pararse frente a uno de los ventanales de su estudio, miro como Joey jugaba con los perros de manera animada y enérgica. -Por razones que preferiría no decir... Joey... él... no puede hablar.-

Eso dejo con cierto asombro a ambos primos Kaiba.

-Es... ¿Es mudo?- Pregunto Moki.

-No exactamente, fue en un accidente en el que perdió el uso del habla...- Se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

-¿Un accidente?- Yami alzo la ceja en señal de curiosidad.

-No pienso contarles más.- Sentenció serio. -Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber.-

-De acuerdo.- Contesto Moki algo molesto. -Al menos dimos donde lo conociste o cuando...-

Para sorpresa del oji violeta y el moreno, Seto se sonrojo violentamente pero se dio la vuelta rápidamente para que no lo notaran. -E... Eso no tiene importancia ahora.-

-Pe...- El menor de los Kaiba intento hablar pero fue cortado por su hermano mayor.

-Los he llamado para que sean mis padrino, la boda se llevara a acabo dentro de dos semanas, Joey y yo nos encargaremos de organizarlo todo.- Había hablado más rápido de lo normal. -Bien, eso es todo... pueden quedarse en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.- Salió rápidamente del lugar sin siquiera recalcar que era su estudio personal.

Se recargo en una de las paredes cercanas a su estudio y soltó un suspiro. Si, Seto Kaiba se había puesto nervioso, pero no quería tener que contar como es que conoció al rubio... su hermano y su primo pensarían que esta loco y que solo quiere abusar del rubio.

Más tranquilo recupero su común compostura y camino en dirección a su habitación, se sentía tremendamente agotado y lo que más quería era descansar un poco.

Lanzó la pequeña pelta roja lo más fuerte que pudo logrando que se perdiera entre unos árboles, mientras observaba con una brillante sonrisa como ambos caninos corrían tras ella.

Se acomodo un poco su dorado cabello y se limpio el sudor de la frente; había estado todo la tarde jugando con los perros y entre lanzarles la bola, correr, evitar que se le lancen enzima... se había cansado.

Se dejo caer en el pasto y se recostó y miro el cielo; los colores de la tarde comenzaban a pintar el cielo, con toques amarillos, naranjas, rojos, violetas, entre otros; se veía realmente hermoso, a pesar de haber amanecido con mucho frio, parece que ese día le fue bendecido con una linda tarde.

Escucho unos pasos animados y luego sintió como una pelota era puesta en su mano con algo húmedo, lo que clasifico como baba de perro. Dejo la bola en el pasto y con el mismo se limpio la mano; después sintió un cálido y húmedo aliento cerca de su cara y después dos cosas húmedas que le lamian el rostro, lo que le ocasionaba cosquillas.

-"Jajaja... Basta!"- Acaricio a Taiyo con una mano y a Kage con la otra. -"¿Les parece si descansamos un poco?"- Sonaría estúpido pero... realmente sentía que ambos caninos le entendían.

En respuesta obtuvo a ambos perros recostándose y recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Joey estiro sus manos y con cada una acaricio la cabeza de cada canino para después dedicarse a observar el pasar de las nubes y como su blanco color se manchaba de un tinte naranja difuminado a rojo claro.

-"Seto..."- Fue el único pensamiento que logro aflorar en su mente; quería mantener su mente despejada pero no lo lograba. -"Yo...siento... me siento... cansado"- Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. -"Aun sigo sin poder creer esto... la boda, tú... es demasiado... Algunas veces creo que es solo un sueño."- Cerro los ojos y sonrió. -"Pero no lo es..."-

Se sentía tan... feliz... pero había algo que lo molestaba y era la manera en la que a veces Seto actuaba; no es que fuera algo malo es solo que... algunas veces empezaba a darle caricias que, sinceramente, lo volvían loco, lo... excitaban, pero algo en su interior se alarmaba con esas caricias, se asustaba y salía corriendo; no conocía el porque de esa reacción ¿Sera inseguridad? No estaba seguro, solo sabia que él era, bueno... virgen... y le daba algo de miedo, pero quizá también era el no saber complacer a Seto lo que lo hacia ponerse nervioso; la verdad no estaba seguro.

Soltó un suspiro pesado intentando sacar toda su frustración y de cierta manera lo logro. Sacudió su cabeza para terminar de sacar todas esas ideas que lo confundían de su cabeza y decidió concentrarse en otras cosas.

La boda, por ejemplo: Buen distractor. Aun había muchas cosas que organizar, pero al menos ahora seria un boda mucho más chica y menos conflictiva pero aun así aun quedaban muchas cosas por hacer: Elegir la flores, la banda que tocaría, en que parte del jardín se realizaría la ceremonia, la decoración, los trajes, la comida, las mesas, la lista de invitados, las bebidas... todo eso y más. Al menos le aliviaba de cierta manera que Seto estaría ocupado con eso y no intentaría intimar con él.

Otra cosa que aun le tenia ligeramente preocupado era el asunto de los padrinos; lo más probable es que Seto escoja a su hermano y a su primo, pero él aun no estaba seguro; había logrado contactar a su primo Yugi por correo informándole la situación y pidiéndole que sea su padrino y de paso pidiéndole que por favor le informe a su viejo amigo, Tristán, de lo mismo y con la misma proporción.

-"Ja! Me encantaría ver la cara de Yugi y Tristán cuando se enteren... lo más probable es que Tristán me exija una explicación."-

-¿Joey?- Un voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo obligo a incorporarse para ver de quien se trataba, el hermano menor de Seto... Mokuba según recordaba. -Hola... ¿Te molesta si te hago algo de compañía?-

El rubio negó con una sonrisa que provoco un color carmín en las mejillas del moreno.

-Toma...- Le paso un cuaderno y una pluma. -Así podremos platicar mejor.- Le sonrió mientras se acomodaba junto al rubio y acariciaba a Taiyo que era el que estaba más cerca de él.

-_Gracias, Mokuba_-

-Solo dime Moki.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-_De acuerdo._- La sonrisa también la mostro el rubio.

-Y dime... ¿Cómo... como es que conociste a mi hermano?- Pregunto con air distraído.

-"¿Eh?"- El rubio se tenso y después se ruborizo. -_Pues... es una extraña historia...-_

-Jajaja... Entiendo.- Miro al rubio. -¿Y podrías decirme como te lo propuso mi hermano? La verdad no me lo imagino siendo romántico.- Lo ultimo lo agrego con aire divertido.

El rubio se sonrojo aun más pero le "conto" más o menos como fue.

Mokuba rio divertido. -Sigo sin poder imaginarme a Seto siendo romántico.-

-_Pues a mi me pareció bastante bien.-_ Ambos rieron.

-¿Y que has pensado para la boda?- Jugo con uno de sus mechones.

-_La verdad tenemos un plan, pero apenas estamos organizando todo._-

-¿O sea que todavía no eligen la canción para su primer baile como esposo?- Pregunto con emoción. El rubio se sonrojo cuando escucho la palabra "esposos" y negó con la cabeza. -¡Genial!- Exclamo aun más emocionado. -Porque tengo algunas ideas, pensé en mostéaselas a Seto pero es demasiado serio y no creo que ni siquiera me haga caso.- Se cruzo de brazo en una expresión infantil de molestia. -Y quizá a ti si te gusten ¿Te parece si te las muestro?-

El rubio asintió con una brillante sonrisa; le encantaba el apoyo que le estaba dando y al parecer Moki era una persona muy agradable y podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos.

-Yey!- Busco algo en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño aparato negro con forma cuadrada, con una pantalla y unos botones, además de unos audífonos blancos enroscados alrededor del aparato. Joey reconoció el aparato como un reproductor de música. Desenredo los audífonos y se coloco uno en la oreja y el otro se lo coloco a Joey. -Escucha.- Apretó un botón y la pantalla se iluminó y después apretó otros botones con flechas de arriba y abajo para después apretar el botón de reproducir.

Se escucho el sonido de una guitarra con un rito suave pero constate y después la batería que acompasaba los acordes de la guitarra en un ritmo suave y de cierta manera alegre, al mismo tiempo que sonaba la voz de una mujer.

_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley**__**  
**__**Nightly, beside the green green grass**__**  
**__**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**__**  
**__**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**____**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**__**  
**__**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**__**  
**__**Lift your open hand**__**  
**__**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**__**  
**__**Silver moon's sparkling**__**  
**__**So kiss me**____**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**__**  
**__**Swing me upon its hanging tyre**__**  
**__**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**__**  
**__**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**__**  
**__**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**__**  
**__**Lift your open hand**__**  
**__**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**__**  
**__**Silver moon's sparkling**__**  
**__**So kiss me**____**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight**__**  
**__**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**__**  
**__**Lift your open hand**__**  
**__**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**__**  
**__**Silver moon's sparkling**__**  
**__**So kiss me**__**  
**__**So kiss me**__**  
**__**So kiss me**__**  
**__**So kiss me**_

Bien... quizá no era la canción con la letra más profunda del mundo, pero era muy hermosa, además de tener un buen ritmo... aunque no es exactamente para bailar en una boda como canción de apertura, no era una mala opción.

-¿Te gusto?- Pregunto Moki quitándole el audífono para volver a guardar su reproductor en su bolsillo. El rubio asintió con efusividad. -Jeje... me alegro...- Miro detenidamente al rubio. -Sabes... desde la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste... especial.-

-_¿En serio?-_ Eso si que confundió a Joey. -_¿En que sentido?-_

-No estoy muy seguro...- Miro al rubio, cada detalle, cada facción. -Quizá no me vuelvas a hablar después de esto y mi hermano me odie...pero...- Dejo la frase al aire, confundiendo aun más al rubio.

-_¿De que hablas Moki?-_

Sus ojos miel se abrieron por la sorpresa al igual que sus manos dejando caer el cuaderno que sostenía; su cuerpo su paralizo y su mente volvió un torbellino de confusión... No entendía... no entendía... ¿Por qué lo hacia? Quería moverse pero simplemente no podía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, la impresión lo dejo inmóvil. Todo eso y mas sintió cuando los labios de Mokuba se unieron sorpresivamente a los suyos.

* * *

**La cancion q aqui muestro es: _Kiss Me _de Six Pence None The Richer (Lo se WTF con el nombre)**

Proxi Capi!

"White Walk To The Altar"

¿Q pasara en la boda del gatito necio y el cachorro corazon de oro? Jejeje... lo descubriran el siguiente capi pero antes...

"Especial. White Day and Silent Night" (Especial de Navidad) Se q navidad ya paso pero este lo escribi en navidad n.n

SilveR WolF


	5. White Day and Silent Night

**Hola!!**

**Este es un especial de navidad... seee se que no es navidad pero este fic ya lo tenia escrito desde hace tiempo asi q... buno jeje**

Disfrutenlo.

Sus pasos eran algo lentos y torpes debido a la espesa capa de nieve que cubría la acera; si, nieve

Sus pasos eran algo lentos y torpes debido a la espesa capa de nieve que cubría la acera; si, nieve... nevó bastante fuerte la noche anterior y ahora se podían observar las consecuencias: Todo la ciudad estaba cubierta por un manto blanco que relucía con la escasa luz solar que se colocaba entre las nubes grisáceas, las calles estaba algo congeladas por lo que eran pocos los coches circulaban por ellas y los que lo hacían iban bastante despacio, de los techos de los edificios se podían apreciar estalactitas de hielo. De cierta manera un paisaje hermoso.

Soltó un suspiro formando una nube de vapor frente a sus labios. Se acomodo la bufanda, los guantes y la gabardina negra, que Seto le había prestado, o mejor dicho él la había tomado prestado. Rió internamente.

Miro de rojo hacia su derecha y observo al sujeto que lo acompañaba, un sujeto de al menos unos 28 años, cabello negro intenso bastante largo amarrado en una coleta baja que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, unos ojos imposibles de definir un color debido a los lentes oscuros que portaba, haciendo juego con su traje negro, zapatos y corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca. La expresión del hombre era tranquila y algo seria; caminaba un poco más atrás del rubio mientras cargaba unas cuantas bolsas de algunas tiendas.

El sujeto giro un poco la cabeza para toparse con una mirada miel. -¿Sucede algo, Joey-san?- Pregunto tranquilo.

El aludido solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -/No, no pasa nada, Daren./-

Daren Yukoishi, anterior guardaespaldas principal de Seto Kaiba y actual guardaespaldas de Joseph Wheeler. Así es, Seto le había asignado a Daren como guardaespaldas personal ya que era de los pocos en los que en verdad confiaba el CEO.

Joey le había rogado y suplicado a Seto que lo dejara salir de la mansión mientras él estaba en el trabajo porque tenia algo que hacer , su castaño le había dicho que ira con el después pero él se empeñaba en ir solo ¿Por qué? Pues porque quería comprar los regalos de navidad y si iba con Seto no podría hacerlo. Al final logro convencer al castaño pero con la condición de que fuera acompañado de Daren y que NUNCA se despegara de él.

Suspiró. Realmente no le molestaba estar con Daren ya que era amable, atento, leal y cervical, eso y también que el conocía el lenguaje de las señas por lo que podía tener una "conversación" con él sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿A que otro lugar desea ir, Joey-san?- Pregunto sonriendo un poco, la verdad era que disfrutaba el servir de guardaespaldas al rubio ya que, a pesar de no poder usar su voz, siempre le sacaba temas de conversación interesantes y divertidos e inclusive le preguntaba su opinión cuando iba a comprar algo, al principio eso lo desconcertó un poco pero logro acostumbrarse a ello.

El rubio adquirió una expresión pensativa. -"Veamos... ya tengo el regalo de Yami, Jack, el de Seto..."- Numeraba con los dedos. -"También le compre algo a Daren sin que se diera cuenta, solo me falta... Mokuba".- Su mente se detuvo en ese nombre y un recuerdo golpeo su mente, el recuerdo ocurrido hace unos días...

El día que Mokuba lo beso, aun lo recordaba con cierta pena, desde ese día no había vuelto a hablar con el menor de los Kaiba. Después de haber unido sus labios con los propios, Mokuba se había separado de él rápidamente murmurando un "lo siento" y con la cara roja; se levanto y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión.

El rubio no le había dicho nada a Seto por miedo a que este se enojara con él o con Mokuba y ciertamente no quería ser el que provocara una riña entre los hermanos Kaiba, además, estaba seguro de que a Moki se le pasaría rápido este... ¿Cómo decirlo? ... ¿Enamoramiento?... No, ¿Atracción? Si, eso... Eso era lo más probable.

-¿Joey-san?- La voz de Daren lo saco de sus pensamientos. -¿Le sucede algo?-

-/No, nada./- Sonrió tranquilo. -/Solo me falta un regalo y después comemos ¿Esta bien?/-

-Como guste, Joey-san.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

El prometido del CEO se fijo en las tiendas por las que pasaba y veía una buena cantidad de gente haciendo las compras navideñas de ultima hora, después de todo esa noche es Noche Buena y mañana Navidad.

Cerró su laptop con algo de violencia para después recargar sus codos en su escritorio y comenzar a masajear sus sienes con ambas manos, estaba exhausto y frustrado, pero sobre todo molesto; si, estaba molesto y mucho. Dentro de dos meses se sacaría al mercado una nueva serie de reproductores de música de su compañía, un innovador diseño, práctico, funcional y todo eso, pero había habido problemas con los últimos diseños y el proyecto amenazaba con atrasarse, además de que también habían surgido problemas con los nuevos sistemas de "hardware" y también surgieron problemas con la promoción de la nueva consola de juegos de video que se supone saldrá al mercado el próximo año.

-Eso es lo que me gano por trabajar con un montón de estúpidos e incompetentes.- Susurro molesto.

Un tono musical bastante familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos y movió sus orbes azules hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, junto a su computadora portátil un celular plateado tipo folder con las letras "KC" grabadas en la parte de atrás y un pequeña medalla con forma de dragón blanco con dos zafiros por ojos colgando de uno de los costados, sonaba y se movía por el vibrador.

Tomo el aparato y observo la pequeña pantalla exterior donde se podía leer: "Nuevo Mensaje. Cachorro" Sonrió para después abrir el aparato y observar la pantalla principal y leer el mensaje de texto que decía:

Seto!! Hola! nn

¿Cómo estas? Muy ocupado supongo.

Solo te escribía para decirte que ya casi acabo de hacer lo que necesito hacer y me voy a la casa nn

Te veo esta noche para la cena ¿Vrd?

Te amo! n/n

Joey!

El castaño soltó un suspiro, esa era exactamente la razón por la cual se encontraba tan molesto por tanto trabajo, le había prometido a su cachorro que ira a celebrar noche buena con él, su primo y hermano, pero tanto trabajo lo estaba atorando en la oficina.

Volvió a suspirar para después comenzar a responder el mensaje y presionar en "Enviar"; una vez que su mensaje fue enviado cerro la tapa de su celular lo dejo sobre su escritorio y volvió a abrir su laptop. Si quería llegar a cenar esa noche, tendría muchas cosas que hacer; sin más se puso a teclear con rapidez.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café americano y soltó un cansado suspiro, se sentía algo cansado ya que encontrar el regalo de Mokuba le tomo un poco más de tiempo, pero al final lo pudo encontrar y ahora estaba comiendo en una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad junto con Daren.

Tomo un trozo de pastel de chocolate con su tenedor y lo llevo hasta su boca para saborearlo y pasarlo con otro poco de café. Una música animada llamo su atención y una extraña sensación en su bolsillo lo obligo a meter la mano en este y sacar un celular negro tipo "slide" con las letras "KC" en el reverso y un pequeño dragón negro de ojos rojos de plástico colgando de una de las esquinas.

Miro la pantalla que decía: "Nuevo Mensaje: Seto nn" Sonrió al ver que su prometido le había contestado.

Estoy bien, algo ocupado pero nada que no pueda resolver.

Nos vemos esta noche y por favor no te separes de Yukoishi.

Te amo.

Su sonrisa se amplio un poco, aunque Seto no fuera tan comunicativo sabia expresarse de manera clara. Cerró el celular y alcanzó a ver la foto que tenia de fondo de pantalla: Salían él y Seto sentados en el jardín con Taiyo sobre sus piernas y Kage acostado a un lado del castaño.

-Joey-san- Llamo el moreno. -Sera mejor irnos, se hace tarde y no es bueno que este fuera a esas horas.- Le dio un ultimo sorbo a su café y se levanto para después dirigirse junto al rubio y mover su silla para que pueda levantarse.

Joey agradeció el gesto de caballerosidad con una sonrisa y se levanto y tomo las bolsas de las compras mientras que su guardaespaldas se ocupaba de pagar los dos cafés y el pastel de chocolate.

Una vez pagada la cuenta, Daren se ofreció a llevar las bolsas y el rubio no tuvo más que aceptar ya que según el moreno su trabajo es "Cuidar de Joey-san".

Ambos salieron del local y se dirigieron al estacionamiento del mismo para abordar la camioneta negra en la que venían.

Daren le abrió la puerta trasera a Joey después de haber colocado las compras en la cajuela. Una vez que el rubio subió cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el asiento de conductor y arranco en dirección a la mansión Kiba.

Joey se acomodo en su asiento y se dedico a ver el pasar del paisaje. Iba a ser un camino algo largo ya que la mansión estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Algo de música Joey-san?- Pregunto el moreno sin quitar su vista del camino.

El rubio asintió en respuesta y Daren encendió el equipo de sonido de la camioneta y la música lleno todo el vehículo. El sonido de una guitarra y una batería sonó antes de que se empezara a escuchar la voz de una mujer.

**_There was a game we used to play_**_**  
**_**_We would hit the town on Friday night_**_**  
**_**_And stay in bed until Sunday_**_**  
**_**_We used to be so free_**_**  
**_**_We were living for the love we had and_**_**  
**_**_Living not for reality_**

**_It was just my imagination_**_**  
**_**_It was just my imagination_**

**_It was just my imagination_**

¡Ey! Él conocía esa canción, era una de sus favoritas. La tarareaba en su mente mientras seguía viendo al pasar del paisaje; los árboles en los parques escasos de follaje, todas las casas y edificios cubiertos por una capa de nieve y hielo y con alguno que otro adorno navideño como luces en las ventanas, algún dibujo iluminado o un árbol sencillo.

**_There was a time I used to pray_**_**  
**_**_I have always kept my faith in love_**_**  
**_**_It's the greatest thing from the man above_**_**  
**_**_The game I used to play_**_**  
**_**_I've always put my cards upon the table_**_**  
**_**_Let it never be said that I'd be unstable_**__**_It was just my imagination_**_**  
**_**_It was just my imagination _**

**_It was just my imagination_**

No tardaron mucho en llegar a los suburbios, estaban a las orillas de la ciudad. Las casas en esta parte eran más grandes y más bonitas y la mayoría estaban bellamente adornadas con el espíritu navideño.

Luces de colores alrededor de los maracos de las ventanas, en la orilla de los techos, iluminando los árboles en las calles; muñecos de nieve falos de plástico que brillaban y tenían un letrero que decía" Merry Christmas", también había pingüinos, renos y osos polares con gorros del clásico personaje navideño: Santa Claus; algunos estaban sobre los techos y brillaban o hacían alguna gracia. Estrellas brillantes o coronas de adviento colgaban en las puertas de cada casa, algunas sencillas y otras más impresionantes con luces blancas o de colores. Sin duda alguna, todo un espectáculo.

**_There is a game I like to play_**_**  
**_**_I like to hit the town on Friday night_**_**  
**_**_And stay in bed until Sunday_**_**  
**_**_We'll always be this free_**_**  
**_**_We will be living for the love we have_**_**  
**_**_Living not for reality_**__**_It's not my imagination_**

**_It's not my imagination_**

**_It's not my imagination_**

**_Not my..._**

Ya apunto de salir de los suburbios, Joey observo a un pequeño niño castaño de ojos del mismo color, completamente cubierto con ropa abrigadora, que estaba tomado de la mano de un joven adulto castaño de ojos verdes. Al parecer el mayor le estaba ayudando a hacer un muñeco de nieve autentico; parecía como si el castaño más alto fuera el padre del más chico.

Sonrió un poco triste y nostálgico, el jamás había echo algo así con sus padres ya que ellos siempre estaban muy ocupados, no recordaba ni una sola navidad con ellos; solo él y su hermana Serenity, sus padres siempre estaban tan ocupados que no podían pasar mucho tiempo con ellos. Joey adoraba la nieve y le encantaba jugar en ella pero siempre que nevaba sus padres estaban muy ocupados o no estaban y siempre salía a jugar solo o con su mejor amigo Tristán o su primo Yugi cuando podían visitarlo, que no era muy a menudo en esas fechas; también estaba su hermanita con la que pasaba mucho tiempo pero por su condición siempre delicada nunca podía salir a la nieve; pero él siempre se levantaba temprano bajaba al patio y hacia muñecos de nieve, ángeles en la nieve y escribía mensajes en la misma para que cuando Serenity se asomara a la ventana los viera.

Una extraña punzada de dolor le oprimió el corazón. Su familia... Era ciertamente doloroso recordarlos. Sacudió su cabeza y coloco una sonrisa en su rostro, no tenia porque deprimirse de esa manera, no recordaría eso; tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, como en... Seto... Quizá ya no tenía a su familia a su lado pero, pues, quizá y podría tener esa familia junto a su castaño. Una sonrisa aun más amplia adornó su dorado rostro y una sensación cálida, en su pecho.

El resto del camino a la mansión Kaiba fue un poco más rápido, al parecer un poco de la nieve se había derretido facilitando el camino un poco. Cuando por fin llegaron, Daren detuvo la camioneta frente a la entrada de la mansión y bajó para después dirigirse hacía la puerta trasera y abrirla para que Joey, que todavía no se acostumbraba a tantos tratos, bajara. Jack, siempre servicial y atento, ayudo con las compras y se adentro a la mansión junto con el rubio; Daren se excuso ya que tenia que ir a estacionar el coche.

-¿Dónde quiere que deje todo esto, joven Joey?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-/Aquí esta bien, gracias Jack./- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Como guste.- Deposito las bolsas sobre la mesa de la sala de entrada.

-/Gracias./- Antes de que Jack pudiera contestar el rubio tomo las bolsas y salió disparado hacia su habitación, ante la curiosa mirada del peliblanco y de Yami que recién ingresaba a la sala y alcanzo a ver como el rubio le saludaba con la mano mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado.

-Un chico bastante curioso.- Dijo el tricolor.

-Y que lo diga, señor.

Joey abrió la puerta de la habitación que le correspondía y se metió para después cerrar la puerta con seguro. Dejo las bolsas aun lado de la cama y se sentó estilo indo sobre esta, agradeció internamente que aun no compartiera habitación con su prometido ya que hacia podía evitar que entrara mientras envolvía los regalos, en realidad también había otras razones pero esa era la que más importaba ahora.

Miro rápidamente hacia la cabecera de su cama y sonrió al ver el peluche del dragón negro y después dejo su celular en la mesita de noche; antes de tomar varias bolsas y sacar las cosas, entre ellas, bolsas de regalo, papel para envolver, moños y papel de china, además de una engrapadora y cinta adhesiva.

Después de una hora y varios accidentes con la cinta adhesiva como el que se le pegara a la cara un cacho de esta con papel para envolver o que se le pegaran sus dedos en un regalo ya envuelto, pudo sonreír feliz viendo los regalos perfectamente envueltos.

Tomo toda la basura y le tiro en un boto junto a su escritorio, después coloco los regalos sobre el escritorio y se dejo caer sobre la cama con pesadez, tomo su peluche y lo abrazó mientras se acurrucaba un poco. Estiro la mano hasta la mesita de noche y tomo el cular para abrirlo y ver la hora: "5:32" ya era un poco tarde, pero todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que llegara Seto.

Dejo el peluche, se levanto y tomo algo de ropa de una bolsa que había sobrado, había aprovechado y compro un cambio especial para esa noche.

Se metió al baño anexado a su habitación y dejo la ropa en un pequeño mueblo de baño para después dirigirse a la regadera y abrir la llave.

Cuando el agua estuvo a una temperatura agradable, se quito toda su ropa y se metió bajo el agua dejando que esta se deslizara por su cuerpo y lo relajara.

Después de unos minutos de la clásica rutina de enjabonarse y enjuagarse , salió y se coloco su ropa interior para después ponerse unos pantalones de mezclillas ligeramente ajustados de la parte de arriba y acampanados de la parte de abajo, una playera de manga larga blanca con el torso gris claro y en cima un sweater rojo con franjas negras, bastante abrigador; para finalizar unos converse clásicos negros. Se arreglo un poco el cabello y una vez satisfecho salió con todos los regalos en brazos.

A mitad del paisillo sintió como los regalos se le estaban resbalando e intento sostenerlos con una de sus piernas pero todo en vano, seguía sintiendo como se le estaban cayendo.

Dando por perdido su intento cerró los ojos pero los abrió al dejar de sentir cierto peso sobre sus brazos y vio a Yami sosteniendo los regalos que se le estaban cayendo.

-Debes tener más cuidado, Joey.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. -Déjame ayudarte, vas a llevarlos a la sala principal ¿no es así?-

El rubio solo sintió con una sonrisa, incapaz de responder.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala principal de la mansión Kaiba, era bastante grande y elegante, pero ese día lucia aun más espectacular con el árbol de navidad dorado que casi tocaba el techo, con todos sus adornos plateados con pequeños toques de rojo y una enorme estrella dorada y plateada y las luces brillaban hermosas.

Todo el resto de la sala estaba exquisitamente decorado con guirnalda verde con toques dorados y plateados, además otros toques navideños que la hacían ver simplemente espectacular.

Joey y Yami dejaron los regalos debajo del árbol y el rubio observo anonado el árbol, siempre que lo veía quedaba sorprendido, jamás había visto un árbol navideño de ese color; según Seto le había dicho, ese árbol fue un regalo de un de las compañías de chocolates más famosa de toda Europa y América, en agradecimiento a promocionar sus chocolates en Japón.

-Aun falta la estrella...- Dijo el tricolor mirando la copa del árbol. -¿Quieres ponerla?-

El rubio lo miro con un brillo en sus ojos. -/¡SI!/- Hasta su expresión había dicho la respuesta.

Yami rió levemente. -Bien, entonces vamos a ponerla.- Pero antes de poder hacer algo, Joey lo interrumpió.

-/Antes, necesito hacer algo. ¿Esta bien?/

-Seguro, no te preocupes.

El rubio sonrió, tomo la caja más pequeña de las que habían traído y se apresuro entre los pasillos de la mansión.

Después de diez minutos de haber caminado encontró lo que buscaba, una puerta de caoba. Toco tres veces de manera suave y acompasada esperando respuesta, no pasó ni un minuto para que la puerta se abriera y dejara a un joven moreno con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa sencilla blanca y desfajada.

-¿Joey-san?- Pregunto el moreno algo sorprendido. -¿Sucede algo?-

El rubio negó rápidamente con la cabeza. -/Solo venia a hablar contigo rápidamente, espero no estés ocupado./-

-¿Eh? No... por supuesto, estaba terminado de alistarme para irme.- Dijo mientras lo dejaba pasar a su sencilla habitación.

-/Es verdad, te vas con tu familia./

-Así es.- Sonrió al recordar a su familia. -¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-

En ves de responder, el rubio le extendió el regalo que traía, una pequeña caja envuelta con un papel de tema navideño y un pequeño moño verde.

-¿Eh?- Tomo el regalo aun sin entender.

-/Es para ti, feliz navidad./- Sonrió.

-Yo... Muchas gracias, Joey-san, yo... no se como agradecerle.- Veía con fascinación el regalo.

-/No tienes que hacerlo, solo ábrelo./-

Sin esperar más rompió la envoltura y abrió la caja para encontrarse con un sencillo reloj plateado, pero muy elegante. No era muy caro ni mucho menos, pero en verdad que era precioso.

-Yo... Muchas gracias.- Alzó la vista del objeto y sonrió de forma cálida. -Muchísimas gracias, Joey-san.-

-/No es nada./- Abrazó efusivamente al moreno y se separo rápidamente. -/Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algo más que hacer./- La sonrisa no lo abandonaba.

-Por supuesto, Joey-san.- Le abrió la puerta permitiendo que saliera. -y feliz navidad.-

El rubio solo sonrió en respuesta y se apresuro a acabar lo otro que tenía que hacer: hablar con Mokuba.

Sus paso lo guiaron a la que sabia era la habitación del menor de los Kaiba, toco algo nervioso y espero a que abrieran.

-¿Si?- La voz del menor se congelo en su garganta al ver al rubio parado frente a él. -Jo... Joey...-

-/¿Podemos hablar?/.- Movió sus manos lentamente ya que Moki aun no entendía bien ese sistema.

-Se... seguro, pa... pasa.- Lo dejo pasar y cerro la puerta. -Sie... siéntate donde quieras.-

El rubio asintió y se sentó en la cama, el moreno lo imito. Se formo un silencio incomodo y molesto, Joey no estaba seguro de que "decir" y Mokuba estaba sonrojado y cohibido.

-Joey, yo...- Los ojos miel lo miraron esperando la continuación de esa frase. -Lo... lo siento.-

-/Mokuba, yo/- Fue interrumpido cuando las manos del aludido sostuvieron las suyas.

-Déjame terminar.- Espero hasta que el rubio asintiera para poder continuar. -Yo, siento mucho lo que hice, esta mal, jamás debí de hacerlo, pero... me... me guastas... mucho.- Joey no supo que hacer. -Y ... se ... se que jamás me veras mas que tu cuñado o... bueno...-

Joey lo miro atentamente, de echo el lo consideraba como su hermano menor, después de todo, técnicamente lo era.

-Por eso... quiero pedirte que... pues que... olvidemos todo lo sucedió...- Suspiro. -Empezar de nuevo ¿Te parece bien?- Sonrió levemente.

La clásica sonrisa del rubio volvió a él y abrazó a Mokuba que se tenso instantáneamente, pero después se relajo y correspondió el abrazó. El moreno alcanzo a sentir como los labios del rubio se movían cerca de su oreja y pudo alcanzar a entender un "Te quiero"

Se separo del menor de los Kaiba y miro a Moki sonriendo. -/Seto no tarda en llegar y aun falta poner la estrella ¿Vamos?/-

-Hai!- Respondió el moreno.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación en dirección de la sala principal.

Cuando por fin llegaron vieron a Yami cómodamente sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de la elegante sala.

-Chicos.- Dijo el tricolor cuando recayó en su presencia.

-Es hora de poner la estrella.- Dijo Mokuba mirando a Joey y después a Yami, este asintió y se dirigió hacia el árbol y tomo una caja blanca y la coloco sobre uno de los sillones, le quita la tapa y dejo a la vista algo que hizo que Joey quedara boquiabierto.

Una hermosa estrella de seis picos echa de metal y pintada de plata, además de que por dentro tenia una pequeña lámpara blanca; cada detalle de la estrella era simplemente hermoso.

-Bien.- El tricolor saco la estrella de la caja y se la entrego a Joey. -Es hora de ponerla, pero ten cuidado.-

El rubio miro al primo de su prometido y después al hermano, sonrió y asintió feliz para después dirigirse hacia el árbol y subirse en una silla que estaba junto al mismo, lo más probable es que haya sido utilizada para colocar los adornos.

Se estiro lo más que pudo, incluso se puso en puntillas y aun así le costaba trabajo poder poner la estrella en el pico del árbol. Tomo la estrella con una mano y con la otra se recargo en el árbol y estiro aun más la mano que sostenía la estrella. Coloco la base de la estrella en el pico del árbol y moviéndola un poco la acomodo para que quedara perfecto.

Sonrió feliz y se hizo un poco para atrás para poder ver la estrella, pero su equilibrio no le ayudo mucho y desapareció, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Pensando que lo siguiente que sentiría seria el suelo, cerró los ojos, pero el suelo nunca llego, de hecho sintió que chochaba contra algo firme y cálido y unos brazos que lo atrapaban y rodeaban en un abrazo.

Abrió los ojos aun algo aturdido pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar bien sintió un cálido aliento en su oreja que le susurraba:

-Debes tener más cuidado, cachorro.- La ultima palabra fue susurrada con un toque sensual.

-Se... seto...- Murmuraron silencioso los labios del rubio mientras su mente asimilaba lo que pasaba. -SETO- Si Joey pudiera hablar, ese nombre se habría escuchado por toda la mansión.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su castaño por el cuello.

-Hola, cachorro, lamento llegar tarde.- Le dijo suavemente mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Lo que el CEO obtuvo por respuesta fue un suave y delicioso beso por parte de su cachorro. -Me alera saber que no estas enojado.- Sonrió divertido.

El rubio solo se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-Ehem...- Una toz claramente falsa irrumpió en aquel momento. -Lamento interrumpir, pero... ¿y si pasamos a cenar?- Pregunto Yami sonriendo un poco.

-La cena ya esta lista, señor Seto.- Dijo Jack amablemente.

-¡NO!- Exclamo Moki llamando la atención de todos. -Mejor primero abramos los regalos!-

La idea pareció encantarle al rubio.

-No.- Dijo el castaño firme, pero noto como su rubio había alzado sus ojos miel observándolo con suplica. -No, cachorro.- El rubio se acerco hasta los labios de su prometido y los rozó suavemente con los propios. -... No...- Joey volvió a repetir la acción que se entendía como un "por favor". -Nh... No...- Por inercia cerro los ojos y estrecho la cintura del rubios con sus brazos, mientras el rubio seguía con su suplica. -Nh... nh...- Respondía las caricias con reticencia. -Esta bien...- Soltó cuando ya no puedo negarse.

Los ojos de Joey brillaron de emoción y felicidad y eso, para Seto, fue magnifico, además de que en compensación recibió un dulce beso por parte de su futuro esposo.

-¡SI!- Mokuba se emociono y como si fuera un niño pequeño corrió hasta los regalos al igual que el rubio, ambos veían los regalos decidiendo cual era el primero que se abriría.

Seto y Yami se sentaron en uno de los sillones para esperar a que los "pequeños" empezaran a abrir regalos.

Joey fue el primero tomar un regalo y entregárselo a alguien, en este caso fue a Yami. El tricolor lo recibió con una sencilla sonrisa y lo abrió, encontrándose con una bufanda negra con morado y unos guantes a juego.

-Gracias, Joey.- Dijo el primo de Kaiba, recibiendo por respuesta una sonrisa.

Después fue Mokuba quien tomo un regalo y se lo entrego a su hermano. -Espero que te guste, hermano.- Seto solo abrió el regalo que resulto ser un relicario con el dibujo de un pequeño perro dorado, dentro había espació para dos pequeñas fotos.

-Gracias, Moki.- Dijo revolviéndole los cabellos al menor.

-¡Ah!- Exclamo el moreno. -También quiero darte el tuyo, Joey.- Le extendió un bolsa de regalo con un tema navideño.

El rubio lo tomo con emoción y lo abrió sacando un cuaderno de dibujo con un curioso dragón blanco en la portada, además de un juego de lápices para dibujar.

-/GRACIAS!/.- El rubio abrazó a Moki con emoción y se dedico a ver su regalo.

Seto simplemente lo veía bastante asombrado e interesado. A su parecer ese regalo era bueno, pero no tanto, pero Joey lo veía con un brillo en los ojos, como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo; realmente le gustaba la sencillez con la que su cachorro gustaba vivir.

Esa noche empezó entre risas y sorpresas. Regalos se daban, regalos se recibían, incluso Jack recibió un reglo por parte de los hermanos Kaiba, de Yami y de Joey.

Para Joey, esa había sido simplemente la mejor navidad de su vida; se la pasaba sentado en el regazo de su novio cuando abría un regalo o cuando se detenían para platicar, la verdad el ambiente era simplemente agradable y fabuloso.

Al final quedaron solo dos regalos. Uno era una caja no muy grande envuelta con un papel de un brillante azul oscuro con el estampado de un muñeco de nieve sosteniendo una escoba y sonriendo, un moño rojo grande y brillante y con una pequeña etiqueta que decía: "De: Joey. Para: Seto" y también había otro regalo que era una bolsa tamaño medio, color roja con el dibujo de un árbol de navidad y muchos regalos, tenia un moño verde brillante y sobresalía un poco de papel celofán verde y la etiqueta debajo del moño decía: "De: Seto. Para: Su cachorro."

Joey estaba de píe sosteniendo el regalo que le iba a dar a Seto y viceversa.

-Nosotros nos adelantamos a la mesa.- Dijo el tricolor, algo le decía que esos dos necesitaban intimidad.

-¿Eh? Pero... Yo...- Antes de poder seguir protestando el tricolor lo saco jalándolo de la camisa y lo dirigió hasta el comedor seguido de Jack.

El rubio se sonrojo un poco y le alcanzó el regalo a Seto. El castaño se sentó en el suelo, dejo la bolsa de lado y tomo el regalo que le ofrecían. Joey imito su acción y se sentó frente a él mirándolo de manera insistente. Seto agarro la bolsa con su regalo y se lo paso a Joey que lo tomo con algo de nerviosismo.

El castaños fue el primero en abrir su regalo con cuidado. Dentro de la caja había una chaqueta negra de un esquisto diseño, una bufanda de un negro liso con una franja azul cielo en cada punta y unos guantes negros con azul en la parte de las muñecas; todo un hermoso conjunto. Algo más llamo la atención del castaño, era una pequeña caja azul oscura, la tomo y la abrió para dejar ver hermoso brazalete de plata sencillo con una pequeña plateada con una placa rectangular con un trozo de ónix a cada lado y con las letras "S & J" Grabadas.

-Gracias cachorro, me encanta.- Sonrió como casi nunca lo hacia, de manera sincera y encantadora. -Es el mejor regalo que jamás he recibido, además de ti, claro esta.- Antes estas palabras el rubio se sonrojo. -Ahora abre tu regalo.

El rubio miro la bolsa y comenzó a abrirla ante la atenta mirada azulina.

A Seto le había costado mucho trabajo encontrar el regalo perfecto; había pensado en muchas cosas pero ninguna le gustaba. Había pensado en una colonia muy fina, pero le encantaba el olor de su cachorro tal y como era, ropa costosa tampoco, su cachorro tenía gustos muy sencillos y sabía que no le gustaba atiborrarse de mucha ropa.

Los ojos de Joey se abrieron de la impresión y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, levanto le vista y miro a Seto con gratitud infinita. En sus manos había un hermoso relicario redondo con la palabra "Joey" grabada en él, pero lo que le encanto al rubio fue que en uno de los lados había una hermosa foto de su familia, su mamá, su papá, su hermanita y él... no sabia de donde la había sacado pero no le importaba.

Antes de que Seto dijera algo, Joey se le aventó, lo abrazó, lo beso, le agradeció mudamente. Seto solo lo abrazó y le murmuro en el oído. -Te amo... y quiero que tu y yo tengamos una familia así.- Y beso los ojos del rubio, su nariz, sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios.

El beso fue profundo, romántico, pasional, excepcional, tierno, cariñoso, amable, dulce y mucho más... simple fue... increíble.

-Feliz Navidad, Cachorro.- Se coloco detrás de Joey y le coloco el relicario y le beso el cabello dorado que tenía a su alcance.

-/Feliz navidad, Seto./- Recargo su espalda en el fornido y masculino pecho de su prometido y se dejo abrazar y mimar.

Ambos veían el árbol disfrutando de la compañía ajena, dulce y cálida, necesaria y vital. De pronto escucharón una música que venia del comedor.

-Mokuba ya debe haber puesto.- Guardo silenció un momento sin moverse. -Esa es una canción navideña clásica en América.-

_**On the first day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**A partridge in a pear tree. **____**On the second day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**Two turtle doves, **__**  
**__**And a partridge in a pear tree. **____**On the third day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**Three French hens, **__**  
**__**Two turtle doves, **__**  
**__**And a partridge in a pear tree. **____**On the fourth day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**Four calling birds, **__**  
**__**Three French hens, **__**  
**__**Two turtle doves, **__**  
**__**And a partridge in a pear tree.**_

-/Esa muy bonita./- "Dijo" con una sonrisa. -/Sera mejor ir al comedor./- Hizo el ademan de levantarse pero unos brazos lo detuvieron, por inercia se aferro a estos y se dio cuenta que en la muñeca de uno de ellos había un brazalete plateado, sonrió.

-No tan rápido, cachorro. Quedémonos aquí un ratito más ¿ok?- El rubio asintió y se acurruco en el pecho del mayor, disfrutando esa navidad junto a su ahora nueva familia.

_**On the fifth day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**Five golden rings, **__**  
**__**Four calling birds, **__**  
**__**Three French hens, **__**  
**__**Two turtle doves, **__**  
**__**And a partridge in a pear tree. **____**On the sixth day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**Six geese a-laying, **__**  
**__**Five golden rings, **__**  
**__**Four calling birds, **__**  
**__**Three French hens, **__**  
**__**Two turtle doves, **__**  
**__**And a partridge in a pear tree. **____**On the seventh day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**Seven swans a-swimming, **__**  
**__**Six geese a-laying, **__**  
**__**Five golden rings, **__**  
**__**Four calling birds, **__**  
**__**Three French hens, **__**  
**__**Two turtle doves, **__**  
**__**And a partridge in a pear tree. **____**On the eighth day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**Eight maids a-milking, **__**  
**__**Seven swans a-swimming, **__**  
**__**Six geese a-laying, **__**  
**__**Five golden rings, **__**  
**__**Four calling birds, **__**  
**__**Three French hens, **__**  
**__**Two turtle doves, **__**  
**__**And a partridge in a pear tree. **____**On the ninth day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**Nine ladies dancing, **__**  
**__**Eight maids a-milking, **__**  
**__**Seven swans a-swimming, **__**  
**__**Six geese a-laying, **__**  
**__**Five golden rings, **__**  
**__**Four calling birds, **__**  
**__**Three French hens, **__**  
**__**Two turtle doves, **__**  
**__**And a partridge in a pear tree. **____**On the tenth day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**Ten lords a-leaping, **__**  
**__**Nine ladies dancing, **__**  
**__**Eight maids a-milking, **__**  
**__**Seven swans a-swimming, **__**  
**__**Six geese a-laying, **__**  
**__**Five golden rings, **__**  
**__**Four calling birds, **__**  
**__**Three French hens, **__**  
**__**Two turtle doves, **__**  
**__**And a partridge in a pear tree. **____**On the eleventh day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**Eleven pipers piping, **__**  
**__**Ten lords a-leaping, **__**  
**__**Nine ladies dancing, **__**  
**__**Eight maids a-milking, **__**  
**__**Seven swans a-swimming, **__**  
**__**Six geese a-laying, **__**  
**__**Five golden rings, **__**  
**__**Four calling birds, **__**  
**__**Three French hens, **__**  
**__**Two turtle doves, **__**  
**__**And a partridge in a pear tree. **____**On the twelfth day of Christmas, **__**  
**__**my true love sent to me **__**  
**__**Twelve drummers drumming, **__**  
**__**Eleven pipers piping, **__**  
**__**Ten lords a-leaping, **__**  
**__**Nine ladies dancing, **__**  
**__**Eight maids a-milking, **__**  
**__**Seven swans a-swimming, **__**  
**__**Six geese a-laying, **__**  
**__**Five golden rings, **__**  
**__**Four calling birds, **__**  
**__**Three French hens, **__**  
**__**Two turtle doves, **__**  
**__**And a partridge in a pear tree!**_


End file.
